Your Voice
by YuUki PhAntomV
Summary: Neliel adalah seorang vampire yang berada di bawah pimpinan Aizen,suatu hari Neliel diperintahkan untuk mengajari Grimmjow,vampire yang baru diubah Aizen. Apa yang akan terjadi apakah cinta akan bersemi ?/bad summary/ UPDATE :D
1. Chapter 1

Umm…ini fic pertama q jadi maaf ya kalo ada salah-salah…(_ _)

Pairingnya GrimmNel…*kyaa (author dilempar sandal ma tetangga karena ribut)*

Cerita Bleach yg ada dirombak lagi ma org gaje…dikasi berbagai bumbu yang ada dan pikiran-pikiran org gaje, dan ditulis org gaje *perasaan kok kykx terlalu banyak ngomong gaje ya ??*

Well then let's begin……

Disclamer : Always Tite Kubo, plus kalo Yuuki yang punya Bleach pasti Yuuki gk bakal biarin Ulquiora mati *maklum fans berat*…plus bakal jadiin Neliel Tercera Espada terus… *maklum fans berat* dengan begini bisa dipastikan bahwa saya bukan pemilik Bleach……

.

.

.

.

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu terjadi perang antara Manusia dan Vampire, pasukan Vampire yang memiliki kekuatan roh bisa mengunguli pasukan manusia. Karena diambang kekalahan maka, para manusia menciptakan suatu organisasi yang bertujuan menciptakan ras yang lebih kuat daripada Vampire. Mereka melakukan berbagai percobaan untuk menciptakan ras itu. Mereka menggabungkan DNA Vampire dan manusia, banyak manusia yang mati sebagai kelinci percobaan. Selama bertahun-tahun percobaan akhirnya terciptalah ras baru. Para ilmuan menyebut mereka 'Calzador'.

Ras baru ini terdiri dari para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh yang sejajar dengan Vampire. Mereka bisa bertarung seperti Vampire dan memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang hebat. Namun, karena begitu hebatnya ras ini hanya beberapa orang yang bisa bertahan menghadapi penggabungan DNA itu, sehingga jumlah para Calzador sangat sedikit. Dari data yang diketahui hanya terdapat lima Calzador, namun, karena pertarungan yang sengit hanya tersisa dua Calzador.

Berkat kekuatan para Calzador para manusia bisa mendesak pasukan Vampire, akhirnya para Vampire mundur dan berlindung di dimensi lain yang mereka sebut 'Hueco Mundo'. Begitu perang selesai tiba-tiba para Calzador menghilang begitu saja. Mereka datang seperti komet dan menghilang seperti komet.

~The End~

*buak, buak, buak (author dipukul reader)*

*Gomen…gomen…tenang ya, sabar ya……*

*Tarik napas……satu...*

*…dua ……*

*…tiga……*

*Ayo mulai lagi ^^*

.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor Las Noches bisa terdengar langkah sonido seseorang yang sepertinya sangat tergesa-gesa. Rambut hijau kebiruannya berkibar di belakang punggungnya, dan terlihat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Dari pantulan bulan di Hueco Mundo bisa terlihat tubuhnya yang langsing memakai seragam putihnya yang sangat sesuai dengannya. Dan di wajahnya terdapat tanda lahir berupa garis pink yang terdapat di hidungnya. Di atas kepalanya juga terdapat topeng yang digunakan seperti topi, topeng ini merupakan ciri khas dari seorang Vampire. Dia adalah Tercera Espada dari Pasukan Sosuke Aizen, Neliel Tu Odelschwank.

Dia sangat terburu-buru karena ia sudah terlambat, Aizen-sama memanggil semua Espadanya untuk melihat proses kelahiran seorang Vampire baru. Katanya ia adalah seseorang yang sangat pemarah, dan bahkan bisa mengalahkan para Numeros seorang diri padahal masih dalam wujud manusia. Tentu saja ini membuat Aizen-sama tertarik. Dan entah kenapa ia memanggilnya untuk melihat kelahiran ini, yah…bisa dibilang ia memanggil semua Espadanya tapi, hanya dirinya yang didatangi secara langsung. Ini benar-benar kehormatan terbesar yang bisa didapat oleh seorang Espada.

Sesaat kemudian ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, ia mendorongnya pelan dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka otomatis. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah berkumpul banyak Espada beberapa di antaranya membawa Fraccion mereka. Salah satunya adalah Baraggan, sang Segundo Espada dan Nnoitra, sang Octava Espada. Saat masuk ke ruangan dua orang gadis kecil menghampirinya.

Salah satunya berambut ungu yang diikat dua, matanya berwarna ungu dan bibirnya juga berwarna ungu. Dan dimukanya terdapat tanda air mata masing-masing di bawah matanya yang juga berwarna ungu. Dan dikepalanya terdapat sisa topeng yang seperti jepit rambut.

Dan yang satunya berambut hijau terang dengan mata berwarna pink terang. Dan terdapat sisa topeng di kepalanya yang ia pakai seperti topeng. Topeng itu juga menutupi mata kanannya. Keduanya mendekati Nel dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Nel…selamat datang…" kata keduanya serempak *kyaa…bayangin gila 2 orang gadis imut ngomong kayak gitoo…kyaa..(author dilempar batu ma tetangga karena ribut gaje)*.

"Nel, kau hampir saja telat." kata salah seorang gadis bermata ungu.

"Iya, kami khawatir tahu." kata gadis bermata pink itu.

"Biarpun begitu aku yang paling khawatir." Kata gadis bermata ungu itu yang kemudian dibantah oleh gadis bermata pink itu.

"Enak saja, aku yang paling khawatir."

"Tidak. Aku."

"Aku."

Dan terjadilah perang mulut diantara keduanya, Neliel hanya bisa melihat saja pertengkaran mereka. Karena dulu saat ia ingin menghentikan mereka ia hanya dianggap seperti angin saja. Pertengkaran keduanya membuat beberapa Espada jengkel. Dan akhirnya seorang pria berambut coklat dan bermata abu-abu datang dan memukul kepala keduanya.

"Berisik ! Kalian ini mengganggu tidur orang saja." Kata Stark marah, sepertinya ia tadi tertidur dan terbangun oleh keributan keduanya. Kemudian seorang pria tinggi yang memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya. Ia mendekati mereka sambil berkata, "Kalian ini bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih ! Setiap kali ketemu Neliel pasti begitu. Kami yang melihatnya jadi eneg tahu !" kata Nnoitra jengkel.

"Stark, kau ini sakit tahu. Dan lagi Nnoitra terserah kami mau bagaimana donk. Yang jelas Nel juga tidak terganggu. Ya kan, Nel ?" Ucap Lilynete dan Cirucci bersamaan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kalian ini—"belum sempat Nnoitra menyelesaikan perkataanya pintu besar di ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini yang datang adalah Aizen-sama beserta kedua pengikutnya Gin dan Tousen. Aizen pun member salam kepada para Espadanya, "Selamat Malam, para Espadaku. Maaf karena sudah memanggil kalian semalam ini." Kemudian ia melihat ruangan dan kemudian mulai memperhatikan Espada-Espadanya.

"Sepertinya yang tidak hadir hanya Ulquiora, ya." Kata Aizen yang kemudian diikuti oleh Gin,"Yah..Ulquiora sedang dalam misi sih, Aizen-sama." Katanya dengan senyum rubahnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah buang waktu, kita mulai saja. Dordoni bawa masuk dia." perintah Aizen kepadanya, yang langsung dilaksanakan Dordoni. Saat Dordoni membawanya, Lilynete dan Cirucci mulai menarikku ke tempat yang sepertinya mereka persiapkan untukku.

"Ayo, cepat Nel. Nanti keburu datang." ucap keduanya bersemangat, sambil menarik kedua tangan Neliel. Ia mengikuti keduanya dan duduk di sana. Keduanya mengapit di sisi kanan dan kiri Neliel sambil memegang tangannya. Neliel hanya membiarkan mereka, karena ia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari keduanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Dordoni kembali dan membawa serta manusia itu. Manusia itu memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna biru terang. Entah kenapa Neliel sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan manusia itu. Warna rambutnya yang cantik dan matanya yang berwana biru sangat kontras. Dan tanpa disadari Neliel manusia itu juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Dordoni meletakkannya di meja dan kemudian mengikat kedua tangannya dan kakinya (kalo bingung pokoknya tubuhnya jadi kayak X ok ^^d). Kemudian Aizen mulai mendekatinya, manusia itu mulai memberontak yang bagi Neliel hanyalah hal yang tidak berguna, setelah itu Aizen memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Vampire ? Hei..lepaskan aku." Manusia itu mulai memberontak lagi, dan saat ia melihat taring Aizen, ia mulai mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Hentikan ! Hei, lepaskan aku ! Lepaskan !!!" Aizen tidak menghiraukannya, ia mendekati manusia itu dan mengigitnya beberapa saat kemudian melepaskannya taringnya. Setelah beberapa saat manusia itu mulai berteriak kesakitan, bisa dilihat baju yang tadi dipakainya mulai tercabik-cabik saat reiatsunya mengalir keluar. Dan muncul pecahan topeng di pipi kananya seperti mulut dari suatu monster.

Neliel melihat manusia itu penuh belas kasihan karena sehabis ini ia masih harus melewati beberapa kesakitan. Setelah topeng itu terbentuk dan reiatsunya kembali normal teriakan manusia itu terhenti. Saat ia mengira semua tadi sudah berakhir, kembali teriakan terdengar dari manusia itu darah mulai muncul dari perutnya. 'Sudah dimulai' pikir Neliel saat itu juga. Jika menurut banyak manusia menjadi Vampire hanya tinggal digigit Vampire lain melalui beberapa kesakitan karena terjadi pergantian sel dan kemudian selesai. Mereka salah, karena saat kau diberi keabadian maka, kau harus membayarnya dengan bayaran setimpal yaitu jiwamu. Setelah kau memberikan jiwamu maka, akan ada lubang di bagian tubuhmu, lubang hitam pekat yang menandakan kau telah menukar jiwamu demi keabadian.

Neliel melihat lubang hitam yang ada di perut Vampire baru itu dan kemudian merasa mual dengan hanya melihatnya. Darah segar bercucuran keluar dari lubang itu yang membuat beberapa Espada tersentak karena bau akan darah segar itu. Hanya Stark, Lilynete, Neliel, Cirucci, Dordoni dan Baraggan yang tidak terpengaruh akan bau darah itu. Dordoni mulai membuka rantai pengikat Vampire baru itu yang sebagian sudah terlepas yang tersisa hanyalah rantai yang terdapat di kaki kanannya. Begitu rantai kaki kananya terlepas Vampire baru itu mulai melihat sekelilingnya dan dengan cepat menghilang dari sana. Vampire baru itu mulai mengelilingi ruangan, mencari mangsanya, bisa dibilang ini merupakan hal yang terjadi di kalangan beberapa Vampire yang baru diubah. Mereka akan lepas kendali dan menyerang semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka, mereka juga tidak mengenal rasa sakit. Bisa dilihat dari Vampire baru ini ia mulai menyerang para Espada yang ada, dan terlihat sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Pertama, ia muncul di depan Yammy dan menyerangnya dengan cara menyerangnya yang menyebabkan tubuh Yammy menghantam lantai dengan keras. Terlihat Nnoitra dan Dordoni bersiap untuk menangkapnya dan mengikatnya kembali. Namun, Vampire baru itu segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Di mana dia ?" tanya Nnoitra.

Tiba-tiba Vampire baru itu berada di belakang Neliel dan segera menerjang ke arahnya. Sepertinya Neliel sama sekali tidak terkejut, ini ditunjukkan dari reaksinya yang langsung melempar Vampire baru itu kembali ke meja.

"Sepertinya Vampire baru ini sama sekali tidak tahu sopan santun, Aizen-sama." ucap Neliel, kemudian Lilynete dan Cirucci mulai angkat bicara.

"Aizen-sama, Vampire kurang ajar sepertinya lebih baik tidak usah ada saja. Beraninya ia mencoba menyerang Neliel kami." kata keduanya bersamaan dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah." kata Gin dengan senyum rubahnya. "Sepertinya Vampire baru ini tidak terlalu bisa menahan nafsu haus darahnya. Benar bukan Aizen-sama ?"

"Ya." Ucap Aizen, kemudian entah kenapa Vampire baru itu mulai kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Ara..ini karena kamu langsung pergi begitu saja sih, jadi Aizen-sama belum sempat memberi darah." kata Gin dengan senyum rubah khasnya.

Aizen pun mendekati Vampire baru itu dan dengan sengaja melukai pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengucur keluar dari pergelangan tangan yang membuat bau darah meliputi ruangan. Para Fraccion Espada sampai meminta izin keluar karena tidak bisa menahan aroma yang nikmat dari bau darah Aizen. Yang bertahan di sana akhirnya hanya para Espada, sedangkan Aizen tidak terlalu mempedulikan siapa yang tinggal dan siapa yang pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia terus mendekati Vampire baru itu dan meminumkan beberapa tetes darahnya sebelum luka yang ada di tangannya menutup. Setelah ia rasa cukup kemudian ia berbicara pada Vampire baru itu,"Siapa namamu ?" tanyanya.

"..hah..hah…memangnya apa pedulimu ? Dan memangnya aku harus memberitahukan namaku padamu ?" jawabnya dengan nada amarah, sepertinya Vampire itu sudah mulai bisa menguasai kesadarannya.

Mendengar hal itu beberapa Vampire setia Aizen mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan bersiap menyerang Vampire baru itu. Aizen segera member tanda agar mereka menghentikannya dan kemudian berbicara lagi pada Vampire baru itu, "Sekali lagi, Siapa namamu ?" katanya sambil meningkatkan reiatsunya yang membuat Vampire itu tertekan.

Vampire baru itu pun mulai terintimidasi oleh reiatsu Aizen. Sekali lagi Aizen bertanya padanya "Siapa namamu, wahai Vampire baruku ?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang yang juga mengintimidasi.

"Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

* * *

huff....sai juga 1 chapter...

tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya..... mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan maklum fic pertama....wkwkwkwk

waiii...please...review....review...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Waiiii...chapter 2 is here....

Pertama, terima kasih ya yg dah baca n' review my story....

kyaaa daku sneng bgts....

ok langsung bca ja ya n' please review....

.

.

.

.

"Neliel."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Neliel langsung menghadap Aizen dengan cepat dan memberi sikap hormat padanya.

"Ya, Aizen-sama."

"Aku ingin kau mengajari Vampire baru ini. Aku ingin kau mengajari Noveno Espada terbaru kita."

Spontan setelah mendengar perkataan Aizen Neliel terkejut,begitu juga seluruh Espada yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aizen-sama, kenapa harus Vampire ini ?" kata Nnoitra tidak terima.

"Benar, Aizen-sama." ucap Yammy mendukung Nnoitra yang diikuti persetujuan dari semua anggota Espada yang lain. Dan sepertinya Yammy yang paling tidak terima dengan keputusan Aizen, sepertinya ia masih marah karena Grimmjow sudah melemparnya dengan sangat kuat ke lantai. Sepertinya Yammy merasa dipermalukan olehnya di depan semua Espada.

Mendengar hal itu Aizen langsung angkat bicara,"Keputusanku adalah multak. Bagi yang tidak menyetujuinya silakan meju kemari." kata Aizen dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut, namun kuat yang diikuti dengan peningkatan reiatsunya. Ruangan pun kembali tenang dan sepertinya semua Espada yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sangat terpengaruh akan intimidasi yang dilakukan Aizen.

Tiba-tiba kedua Vampire kecil muncul di samping Neliel, mereka memberikan pandangan tidak setuju dengan keputusan Aizen.

"Ada apa, Lilynete, Cirucci ?" tanya Aizen.

"Kami tidak setuju, Aizen-sama." ucap keduanya bersamaan, dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapan mereka,"Kami tidak peduli kalau Vampire baru ini akan menjadi Noveno Espada atau tidak. Kami tidak setuju karena, ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada para Espada termasuk pada Nel. Bahkan ia berusaha menyerang Nel !" kata mereka dengan nada kekesalan yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Saya terima tugasnya, Aizen-sama." Kata Neliel.

"Eh, tapi Nel—" belum sempat perkataan Lilynete dan Cirucci selesai, Neliel segera memberi tanda agar mereka segera berhenti berbicara. Sepertinya perkataan mereka sudah hampir menyulut api kemarahan Aizen. Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan kemudian memberikan anggukan kepada Neliel dan meminta maaf pada Aizen.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Mulailah hari ini juga."

"Baik, Aizen-sama." kata Neliel sambil member hormat (hormatnya kayak seorang butler gitu ^^), kemudian Aizen beserta Gin dan Tousen pergi dari ruangan diikuti para Espada yang lain kecuali Neliel, Cirucci, Lilynete, dan Stark. (Kenapa Stark tinggal ? Ah itu karena ia tidur sedari tadi.)

Neliel kemudian mendekati Vampire baru itu, kemudian berhenti di depannya kurang lebih jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter. Dari jarak ini Neliel bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut dan mata Vampire itu yang sangat kontras. Dan di mata Vampire itu terdapat tato berwarna biru yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. 'Benar-benar cantik' itulah yang bisa dipikirkan Neliel saat itu. Setelah itu ia pun segera menghilangkan lamunannya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Vampire itu.

"Namaku Neliel Tu Odelschwank. Aku akan melatihmu selama beberapa saat. Salam kenal Jaegerjaques." kata Neliel sopan dengan nada suara yang lembut padanya.

"huh…salam kenal, Neliel. Dan jangan pikir aku mau menjadi muridmu."kata Grimmjow dengan nada kesal, sepertinya ia lumayan kesal dengan sikap Neliel yang sok formal dimatanya.

"Apa katamu, dasar Vampire kurang ajar !" kata Lilynete dan Cirucci bersamaan, kemudian mereka menerjang ke arah Grimmjow dan menyerangnya. Namun, sebelum berhasil menyerang Grimmjow, Neliel segera menarik baju keduanya dan membuat serangan mereka berdua berhenti.

"Hentikan, Lilynete, Cirucci." ucap Neliel dengan nada penuh intimidasi kepada keduanya, keduanya pun segera menghentikan seranganya, dan melihat ke arah Neliel dengan mata penuh penyesalan. Melihat ini Grimmjow bisa memastikan bahwa kedua Vampire ini benar-benar mematuhi Neliel, lebih tepatnya mereka begitu menyukai Neliel dan bahkan tergila-gila kepadanya.

".....dan Jaegerjaques…" mendengar nada intimidasi Neliel, Grimmjow langsung bergidik, kemudian Neliel melanjutkan perkataannya,"..panggil saja aku Nel, tidak usah seformal itu." katanya dengan nada lembut seperti biasa, tentu saja ini membuat Grimmjow terkejut.

"Lilynete, Cirucci, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi." kata Neliel sambil mengelus kepala kedua Vampire kecil itu. Keduanya pun langsung menggaguk, kemudian tersenyum sambil memeluk Neliel kembali. "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku, Jaegerjaques." lanjut Neliel sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan bersama Lilynete dan Cirucci.

Grimmjow hanya bisa mengikuti Neliel dengan segan, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Neliel yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat formal itu. Setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar biasa. Neliel pun masuk ke dalam diikuti Grimmjow, saat masuk Grimmjow terkejut dengan banyaknya baju seragam dengan bermacam-macam model.

"Pilih yang kamu suka, dan gantilah bajumu dengan seragam yang kamu suka. Dan tolong cepat, karena sehabis ini kita masih ada latihan. Kalau begitu kutunggu di luar." selesai mengucapkan perkataan itu Neliel segera keluar dari ruangan, dan meninggalkan Grimmjow sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

"..che…dasar perempuan aneh." kata Grimmjow yang kemudian segera memilih seragam yang cocok dengannya.

* * *

Di koridor Las Noches seorang pria sedang mendekati sesosok wanita. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, dan mata berwarna coklat emas, dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis pink di hidungnya. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang sambil membaca buku kecil yang dibawanya.

"Oi, perempuan." kata seorang pria berambut biru terang yang kontras dengan matanya yang juga biru, pria itu sambil mendekati wanita itu. Pria itu sekarang sudah memakai seragam putih Vampire tapi ia tidak mengkancingkan seragamnya. Ini membuat otot badanya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba mata wanita itu menatap tajam pria itu, kemudian dengan malas ia menutup buku yang sepertinya sedang asyik di bacanya dari tadi.

"Ya, Jaegerjaques ?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada malas dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi,"Oh, ya, jangan panggil aku perempuan, karena namaku bukan perempuan. Aku cuma salah satu diantaranya. Mengerti !" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Hah, jadi aku harus memanggilmu Neliel begitu ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah seformal itu kau cukup—"belum selesai perkataan Neliel, Cirucci dan Lilynete langsung melanjutkan, "Ya, benar kau harus memanggilnya seperti itu. Karena Nel yang akan mengajarimu." kata Lilynete yang diikuti agukan dari Cirucci.

"Huh ! Aizen-sama nyebelin, kenapa harus Nel, sih ?" kata Cirucci dengan nada sebal yang tidak ia sembunyikan sama sekali.

"Benar, padahalkan ada Ulquiora." kata Lilynete mendukung Cirucci.

"Hei…memangnya aku mau diajari oleh perempuan, dasar si Aizen itu menyebalkan juga." kata Grimmjow.

Sesaat kemudian Neliel menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan tajam dan meningkatkan reiatsunya. Reiatsunya ini membuat tubuh Grimmjow mengeluarkan keringat dingin,"Panggil dia Aizen-sama, kau mengerti ? Itu aturan utama yang harus dipatuhi oleh para Vampire di Las Noches ini."

Grimmjow hanya menjawab dengan menggaguk saja sambil menelan ludah. Kemudian saat dia melihat kedua Vampire kecil yang tadi berada di dekat Neliel sekarang sudah berada di belakang Stark yang memang sedari tadi mengikuti kami. Mereka sangat ketakutan, mungkin karena reiatsu yang ditingkatkan Neliel.

"Lilynete, Cirucci, aku mengajarnya sekarang karena Ulquiora sedang tidak berada di tempat kalian mengerti ?" kata Neliel kepada kedua Vampire kecil itu, kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada lembut, yang tentu saja membuat kedua Vampire itu menggaguk menyesal karena perkataan mereka tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." ucap Neliel, Grimmjow pun langsung saja menggikuti Neliel tanpa protes apapun. Setelah beberapa langkah Neliel berkata,"Kalau kalian ingin ikut silakan saja." mendengar hal itu kedua Vampire kecil itu langsung mendekati Neliel dan kemudian memeluknya.

"N-N-EEELLLLL. Maafkan kami." ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil sesegukan menahan tangis. "Kami tidak akan menggulanginya lagi…hiks…hiks…".

Melihat mereka berdua Neliel langsung membelai kepala mereka dan berkata sambil tersenyum,"Kenapa minta maaf ? Kalian tidak salah kok, jadi tidak usah minta maaf."

Keduanya pun langsung menggaguk dan kembali tersenyum, kemudian kembali memeluk Neliel. Grimmjow hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka bertiga, namun yang membuat ia tidak percaya adalah Neliel. Vampire yang dari tadi bersikap dingin padanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu di depan kedua Vampire kecil itu. Perhatian Grimmjow terlalu terfokus pada Vampire di depannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Stark sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Wah, jarang bisa melihat Nel mengeluarkan reiatsu seperti itu. Bahkan Nnoitra saja tidak bisa membuatnya marah seperti itu. Hebat juga kau anak baru !" kata Stark dengan nada lumayan kagum pada Grimmjow.

"Heh ? Apa maksudmu…ehm.."

"..stark…panggil saja aku Stark. Maksudku adalah kau sangat hebat bisa membuat Nel semarah itu. Biasanya dia hanya menunjukan emosinya ke beberapa orang saja. Heh, kuberi peringatan saja anak baru, jangan sampai membuat Nel kesal, mengerti ? Karena kau akan menyesalinya."setelah berkata begitu Stark kemudian berjalan mengikuti Neliel dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana sambil terdiam, seorang diri. Sampai suatu suara menghentikan lamunannya.

"Jaegerjaques……kau pergi atau tidak ?" tanya Neliel kepada Grimmjow.

"Hah, iya,iya aku pergi."

* * *

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah menara berwarna putih yang sangat tinggi. Grimmjow pun bingung kenapa Neliel membawanya ke sebuah menara yang besar ini ? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya,"Oi, Nel, kita mau ke mana ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"…ke markas barumu. Ke markas Noveno Espada." jawab Neliel singkat.

"Heh ? Bukannya kita mau berlatih ?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Hei..orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak usah banyak bicara !" kata Lilynete yang tentu saja diikuti oleh angukkan dari Cirucci.

"Apa katamu, cebol ?" kata Grimmjow dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Siapa yang cebol ? Dasar otaku dang !" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa katamu !"

Kemudian terjadilah pertengkaran antara ketiga orang itu. Pertengkaran ini terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan, dan karena Stark sudah kembali ke markasnya maka, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Neliel pun hanya bisa diam saja sambil menghela napas setiap kali mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu menara, Neliel pun mendorong pintu itu pelan dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka otomatis.

"Ini rumah barumu." kata Neliel kepada Grimmjow yang sedari tadi sedang bertengkar mulut dengan Lilynete dan Cirucci.

"Hah ? Maksudmu seluruh menara ini ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja bukan idiot." kata Cirucci yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh penjelasan dari Lilynete,"Ini markas dari Tercera Espada, Sexta Espada, dan Noveno Espada." kata Lilynete sedari menjelaskan pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya memberi anggukan tanda dia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu di mana Espada yang lain tinggal ?" tanya Grimmjow.

Kali ini Neliel yang menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow,"Saat dalam perjalanan kemari kau lihat ada tiga menara seperti menara ini di utara, barat, dan selatan Las Noches bukan ?". Grimmjow hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban iya, Neliel pun melanjutkan penjelasannya,"Itu adalah tempat para Espada yang lain, keempat menara ini dibangun untuk mengantisipasi musuh yang ingin masuk ke Las Noches. Jika ada penyusup yang masuk ke Las Noches dari utara, barat, timur, dan selatan maka, Espada biasanya diperintahkan untuk mengusir mereka, dengan cara apapun."

"Memangnya ada yang mau menyusup ke Las Noches ?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran, karena baginya Las Noches sepertinya bukan tempat yang ingin didekati siapapun.

"Banyak yang mencoba tapi, tidak ada yang hidup." kata Neliel dengan nada kesedihan yang jelas terlihat, Neliel hanya bisa mengingat hal menyedihkan setiap kali ia harus mempertahankan Las Noches. Tanah yang ada di penuhi darah musuhnya, mayat musuhnya yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi pasir, dan ditengah semuanya ia berdiri dengan seragam yang berlepotan darah yang berwarna hitam, di pedangnya mengalir darah segar musuhnya dan sisa-sisa serpihan topeng musuhnya. Kemudian air mata turun dari matanya saat ia melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah yang sudah tidak lagi berwarna merah melainkan hitam pekat.

"…nel…Nel !!" tanya Cirucci dan Lilynete dengan suara cemas,"Kamu gak papa ?"

"Eh,oh ya aku gak papa. Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang saja latihannya, Jaegerjaques." kata Neliel dengan cepat mengganti topic pembicaraan dan kemudian segera menuju ke ruang Latihan. "Di lantai satu ada tempat latihan, lantai dua kamar mandi, yah…jarang ada yang memakai karena di tiap ruang Espada ada kamar mandi sendiri, kemudian lantai tiga ruangan Noveno Espada, lantai empat ruangan Sexta Espada, dan terakhir lantai lima ruanganku. Para Fraccion dari Espada berada di ruangan masing-masing. Ini untuk mencegah terjadinya perselisihan antara mereka dan para Espada."

"Heh ? Apa itu Fraccion ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Mereka seperti partner kita dalam bertempur. Kau bebas memilih mereka dari para Numeros. Kau juga bebas memilih memiliki Fraccion atau tidak." jawab Neliel, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,"Apa ada yang ingin kau jadikan Fraccionmu ?" tanya Neliel.

"Tidak, belum kutentukan." jawab Grimmjow.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan latihan, di lantai yang ada berupa pasir yang keras, kata Neliel ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk latihan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai Jaegerjaques."

* * *

"Hah..hah…ugh…"

"Hah ! Kau itu memang cuma besar mulut saja ya, Grimmjow." kata Lilynete.

'Ugh ! Sial kalau aku menangkapnya akan kuhajar dia habis-habisan, dasar Vampire menyebalkan.' kata Grimmjow di dalam hati.

"Hei, Grimmjow, gunakan reiatsumu dan fokuskan di kakimu. Kalau kau tidak fokus maka, kau tidak akan bisa mengejar sonido Lilynete. Ingat fokus, jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa." kata Neliel memberi saran, sepertinya buku bacaan yang dia baca sedari tadi telah selesai dibacanya.

'Dasar perempuan menyebalkan, aku sudah tahu itu tapi, tetap saja tidak terkejar sedikit pun. Kecepatannya benar-benar hebat susah, untuk terlihat bahkan terkejar.'

_

* * *

---Flash Back---_

"_Baiklah kita mulai latihan kita, pertama aku ingin kau mengontrol reiatsumu dan memfokuskannya ke kakimu." kata Neliel sambil member contoh kepada Grimmjow._

"_Kalau reiatsumu sudah berkumpul di kakimu, kau bisa menggunakan teknik yang namanya Sonido, seperti ini." _

_Tiba-tiba Neliel sudah berada di belakang Grimmjow, padahal tadi dia berada di depannya._

"_Sekarang kau coba, Jaegerjaques." kata Neliel._

_Grimmjow mulai berusaha untuk mengontrol reiatsunya dan kemudian memfokuskannya di kakinya. Namun, yang diperlihatkan Neliel ternyata tidak semudah yang harus dilakukan._

"_Kau harus focus. Jangan memikirkan hal lain, fokuskan saja reiatsumu di kakimu. Jangan terburu-buru mengerti." kata Neliel member saran kepada Grimmjow._

_Setelah 2 jam berlatih akhirnya Grimmjow mulai bisa menguasai teknik Sonido. Bahkan Neliel lumayan terkesan dengannya. Tapi, sepertinya teknik sonido Grimmjow belum sempurna, setelah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk melatih Grimmjow. Akhirnya Neliel memutuskan untuk meminta Lilynete membantu latihan kali ini._

"_Jaegerjaques karena sepertinya sonidomu sudah lumayan bagus tapi, belum seperti kelas Espada yang lain. Jadi kita ganti metodenya, sekarang kau harus menangkap Lilynete." kata Neliel._

"_Hah ? Kenapa aku harus berlatih bersama bocah ini ?" protes Grimmjow._

"_Apa katamu ?" amuk Lilynete._

"_Kau boleh mengatainya apapun, Jaegerjaques. Tapi, kukatakan kekuatanya jauh melebihi dirimu." kata Neliel dengan nada ditekankan pada kata-kata terakhirnya._

_Mendengar itu Grimmjow hanya bisa menerimanya._

"_Cih, baiklah kalau begitu." kata Grimmjow._

"_Heh, kau akan menyesali perkataanmu, Vampire baru." ucap Lilynete sambil menyeringai ke arah Grimmjow._

_---End Flashback---

* * *

_

Wush !! Tiba-tiba Lilynete muncul di belakang Grimmjow dan siap menendang kepalanya,"Rasakan ini , karena sudah menyerang Nel." katanya sambil menyeringai ke Grimmjow namun, belum sempat Lilynete menendangnya, Grimmjow segera berpindah ke belakang Lilynete dan melemparnya dengan kuat ke arah dinding.

Lemparan itu begitu kuat, sampai membuat bunyi yang sangat keras. Tidak terima dengan yang dilakukan Grimmjow, Lilynete segera menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatannya yang tadi dan bersiap menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena tidak sempat menghindar Grimmjow hanya pasrah menerima tendangan Lilynete, kemudian terdengar bunyi yang sangat kuat akibat tendangan Lilynete, asap pun mengepul di antara keduanya. Tapi, Grimmjow tidak merasakan apapun, padahal ia mendengar bunyi tendangan Lilynete yang sangat kuat. Saat asap yang ada di depannya mulai menipis, terlihatlah sosok seseorang yang berada di antara keduanya. Ia menahan tendangan Lilynete dengan hanya satu tangan, melihat sosoknya Lilynete dan Grimmjow sangat terkejut.

"…Nel ?!?!" kata Lilynete kaget begitu juga Grimmjow, padahal sedari tadi Neliel berada jauh dari mereka. Bahkan saat Neliel mendekat tidak terlihat ataupun tidak terasa jejak reiatsu apapun.

"Cukup sekian hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok, Jaegerjaques. Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu." kata Neliel, Grimmjow hanya menggaguk saja karena memang dari tadi ia sudah kelelahan. Ia mengikuti Neliel yang sedari tadi berjalan ke arah tangga, entah kenapa Lilynete dan Cirucci juga mengikutinya.

"Oi, kenapa kalian mengikuti Nel ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Hah ? Itu sih pertanyaan simple." jawab keduanya bersamaan,"Karena Nel selalu mengantar kami ke kamar kami selesai berlatih dengannya. Kyaa…Nel memang baik hati sih." selesai menjawabnya mereka kembali memeluk Neliel, bisa dibilang Grimmjow mulai terbiasa dengan sikap mereka yang overprotective kepada Neliel. Dan Neliel sih hanya membiarkan mereka begitu saja, sepertinya ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikap keduanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang tergambar symbol angka sembilan yang bisa dibilang agak menyeramkan.

"Ini kamarmu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi, tunggu saja aku di ruang latihan tadi jam sembilan. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Jaegerjaques." kata Neliel yang kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

"Kau…tidak masuk ?" tanya Grimmjow, yang sepertinya merasa aneh dengan sikap Neliel.

Belum sempat Neliel menjawab terdengar teriakan,"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja !" kata Lilynete dan Cirucci bersamaan,"Mana mungkin Nel mau masuk ke sana ! Dan lagi—"

"Aku cuma tidak suka masuk ke kamar cowok, Jaegerjaques." potong Neliel,"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok, Jaegerjaques. Ayo, kita pergi Lilynete, Cirucci." kemudian ketiganya menghilang dari pandangan Grimmjow.

"Hah ! Cewek Aneh." Setelah itu Grimmjow masuk ke kamar barunya.

* * *

"N-N-E-E-NEL-L-SAMA-----"

"…Pesche...Dondochakka…" kemudian kedua Fraccion dari Tercera Espada itu langsung memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Nel-sama, kami sangat khawatir…kami kira terjadi sesuatu padamu…" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Ehm, maaf tadi aku mengantar Lilynete dan Cirucci kembali ke kamar mereka. Terus aku mengajari Noveno Espada yang baru. Jadi, aku terlambat pulang. Maaf ya sudah membuat kalian khawatir." kata Neliel dengan nada menyesal.

"…tidak apa-apa kok, Nel. Yang penting Nel kembali tanpa terluka apapun kan ?" tanya Pesche.

"Kalau ada yang berani melukai Nel, akan kuhajar dia habis-habisan. Tenang saja Nel, kami akan menjagamu." kata Dondochakka.

Mendengar perkataan kedua Fracionnya Neliel pun langsung tersenyum gembira, senyuman ini adalah senyuman yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh beberapa orang saja."Terima Kasih, Pesche, Dondochakka."

"Oh ya, Nel, katamu kamu mengajari Noveno Espada yang baru ya ?" tanya Pesche.

Neliel hanya menggaguk untuk member jawaban iya.

"Terus Nel juga bilang kalau tadi mengantar Lilynete dan Cirucci kan ?" tanya Dondochakka, Neliel kembali menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu besok kami ikut." ucap keduannya bersamaan, spontan Neliel langsung terkejut.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Neliel.

"Karena ada dua Vampire menyebalkan yang akan mencoba untuk memonopoli Nel kami." jawab keduanya bersamaan, dan sebelum sempat Neliel berkata apapun, kedua Fracionnya langsung menyuruh Neliel untuk beristirahat untuk besok. Neliel hanya menurut saja, karena ia tidak mau membuat kedua Fracionnya khawatir.

Sebelum kedua Fraccionnya meninggalkannya di kamarnya, Neliel menyempatkan untuk berkata,"Selamat tidur, Pesche, Dondochakka." kedua Fraccionya membalas ucapan Nel bersamaan,"Selamat tidur, Nel." Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan Neliel sendirian di kamarnya.

* * *

Sekian dulu chapter 2nya... o ya mohon maaf klo da kesalahan...maklum pas buat fic nie malem" entah setan apa ato malaikat apa yg memberi ide....

klo Yuuki pikir" kok blm ada adegan romancex ya....

waiii...q shock sndiri...sbrx para reader adegan romancex nanti ada kok kira"....

pokoknya yg jelas nanti ada deh ok...^^d

Review please....please....^^


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san...gomene...tlat update...sorry bgts...ya...(_ _)

Hiks...jgn kasih death glare k yuuki....please....

yuuki janji gk akan mngulangix lagi...

di sini ada dkit unsur vampire knight ok dikit ja kok ^^

langsung ja ya....

disclamer : i don't own bleach ok...

* * *

Terik matahari sudah menerangi Las Noches, terlihat sesosok pria dengan rambut biru acak-acakkan. Dan terlihat sesosok wanita yang masuk ke kamar pria itu, rambutnya berwarna hijau kebiruan, dan matanya berwarna coklat keemasan, dia adalah Neliel Tu Odelschwank. Dilihat dari jam digital yang ada di sana waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30.

'Dasar, dia ini niat latihan gak sih ?' kata Neliel dalam hati, sepertinya ia sudah menunggunya dari tadi di ruangan latihan. Tapi, karena Grimmjow belum juga muncul Neliel memutuskan untuk menemuinya di kamarnya. Melihat Grimmjow yang terlelap di kamarnya membuat amarah Neliel memuncak. Neliel memutuskan untuk mendekati Espada baru itu dan membangunkannya secara paksa. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang dikenakan Grimmjow secara paksa, dan berteriak ke arahnya "BANGUN !!! KAU INI NIAT LATIHAN GAK SIH !?!?"

Sepertinya teriakan Neliel sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Grimmjow, buktinya ia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Hal ini membuat Neliel tambah jengkel, Neliel memutuskan untuk berteriak di telinganya untuk membangunkannya. Belum sempat Neliel berteriak, Grimmjow memutar badannya kearahnya dan membisikkan suatu nama 'Halibel'. Mendengar nama itu Neliel langsung menggurungkan niatnya, sepertinya orang ini sangat penting untuk Grimmjow, terlihat dari caranya memanggil nama Halibel. Tapi, Neliel tahu satu hal yang pasti bahwa Grimmjow takkan pernah melihat Halibel lagi ataupun mengingatnya. Karena saat kau menukar jiwamu menjadi immortal satu hal yang harus dan pasti kau buang, yaitu ingatanmu.

Ingatan tentang dirimu yang dulu, keluargamu, bahkan ingatan tentang orang kau yang cintai. Semuanya akan hilang begitu kau berubah menjadi monster haus darah yang hidup abadi. Kalaupun ada Vampire yang ingatannya kembali pasti akan segera dihapus oleh Aizen, apalagi kalau Vampire itu salah seorang dari Espada yang berada di tingkatan Cuarto ke atas. Aizen pasti tidak akan segan-segan karena baginya hal seperti emosi sama sekali tidak berguna, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tentara Vampire terkuat yang patuh kepadanya. Saat Neliel sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku ?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru acak-acakan.

Spontan Neliel langsung kaget melihat Grimmjow yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat dada Grimmjow yang tidak memakai sehelai kainpun membuat muka Neliel lumayan memanas. Untuk menyembunyikannya ia segera memutar badannya dan melempar baju Grimmjow yang berada di lantai.

"Ke ruang latihan, sekarang." setelah itu Neliel langsung melesat ke arah pintu kamar Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengikutinya dari belakang, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan latihan. Sepertinya Neliel lumayan kesal dengan sikap Grimmjow yang seenaknya membuat seorang Espada yang lebih senior menunggunya. Ini terlihat dari sikapnya saat latihan, kali ini Neliel lebih serius yah..walaupun tidak serius amat sih. Yang jelas bisa terlihat baru 3 jam latihan Grimmjow sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan lagi.

Neliel memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan hari ini, setidaknya mereka sudah sampai di jurus Hierro dan Grimmjow sudah lumayan terlatih dalam sonido.

"Latihan kali ini kita sudahi."

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu, perempuan !?!"

"Kubilang latihan kali ini selesai, Jaegerjaques."

"Makanya, kubilang apa maksudmu ? Akukan masih bisa latihan jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah lainnya."

"Kalau begitu lihat kakimu." kata Neliel sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Grimmjow yang mulai gemetar. "Mana bisa kau berlatih seperti itu ! Karena itu kubilang latihan kali ini kusudahi."

"Cih." sepertinya Grimmjow tidak bisa membantah perkataan Neliel kali ini. Kemudian ia segera berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi, Neliel menghentikannya, Grimmjow langsung tersentak kaget.

"Apa lagi ? Katamu latihan sudah selesai." kata Grimmjow bingung.

"Latihan kali ini memang sudah selesai tapi, sebagai mentormu aku masih memiliki tugas tahu." jawab Neliel.

"Tugas apa lagi ?" tanya Grimmjow bingung.

"Menjelaskan."

* * *

"Oi, kita mau ke mana, Nel ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Diam dan ikuti saja." jawab Neliel.

Grimmjow hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Neliel ke arah bukit pasir yang ia tuju. Dari tadi Neliel tidak mau menjawab satupun pertanyaan Grimmjow ia hanya terus berjalan ke arah bukit itu. Grimmjow hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit itu, sesampainya di sana Neliel menggambil duduk di antara reruntuhan yang ada. Grimmjow hanya bisa melihat dengan bingung pada sikap Neliel.

"Duduk." kata Neliel, Grimmjow pun menurutinya karena ia sudah kelelahan dari tadi, ditambah ia belum sempat istirahat dari latihan tadi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang tingkatan-tingkatan Espada, tugas seorang Espada, dan tentang Vampire. Karena yang ketahui hanyalah bagian umumnya saja bukan ?"

Grimmjow hanya memberi angukkan sebagai jawabannya, Neliel kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Pertama tentang tingkatan Espada, Espada terdiri dari 12 orang Vampire pilihan Aizen. Urutan mereka yaitu Stark dan Lilynete, Barragan, aku, Ulquiora, Dordonii, Cirucci, Gatenbainne, kamu, Aaroniero, Syazel, dan terakhir Yammy."

"Hei, siapa Vampire yang dulu Noveno ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Seminggu sebelum kau lahir Zommari mati karena suatu hal maka dari itu, Aizen-sama memberi tempatnya kepadamu. Apa ada lagi pertanyaan yang lain ?" tanya Neliel.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja." jawab Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu selanjutnya tentang tugas Espada. Espada mempunyai berbagai macam tugas tergantung dari rankingnya. Tapi, tugas utama Espada adalah menjaga dan melindungi Aizen-sama. Dari rangking Duodecimo sampai Noveno mempunyai tugas untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan Aizen-sama, kemudian dari Octava sampai Quinto mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga gerbang markas dan menggerjakan misi dari Aizen-sama, sedangkan dari Cuarto sampai Primera hanya mempunyai 3 tugas yaitu, menjaga dan melindungi Aizen-sama beserta Gin dan Tousen, kedua menjaga Las Noches dan terakhir melaksanakan misi apapun yang diberi Aizen-sama."

Saat mendengar kata apapun dari Neliel Grimmjow mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh Neliel dan memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'apapun' ?"

"…..sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya, Jaegerjaques." kemudian Neliel tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow, senyum itu memiliki berbagai arti. "Maksud dari misi apapun adalah seberapa berbahaya ataupun menyakitkannya misi itu, kami harus menyelesaikannya. Walaupun menggorbankan apa yang penting bagi kami. Itulah tugas dari Primera, Segunda, Tercera dan Cuarto Espada."

"…konyol."

"Hm ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Yah..konyol saja masa sebagai Vampire yang hidup immortal apa yang bisa kita korbankan lagi ? Itu benar-benar konyol."

Mendengar perkataan Grimmjow spontan langsung membuat Neliel tertawa. Tawanya bahkan begitu lepas sampai ia memegang perutnya karena tidak tahan. Melihat Neliel yang tertawa seperti ini langsung membuat Grimmjow bingung.

"Hei…apa yang salah sih ?" tanya Grimmjow, Neliel kemudian melirik ke arah Grimmjow, Neliel menunggu sebentar sampai tawanya berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Hah, tidak hanya saja kalau mendengar perkataanmu sepertinya misi itu hanya sebuah hal biasa yang mudah dilakukan. Tapi, biar kuberitahu Jaegerjaques, walau immortal kita masih bisa kehilangan sesuatu." kata Neliel, ia kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang Vampire tanpa melihat reaksi Grimmjow.

"Baiklah yang ketiga tentang Vampire, seperti yang kau lihat Vampire memiliki ketergantungan darah biasanya mereka akan meminum darah paling sedikit seminggu sekali. Tapi, untuk Vampire baru sepertimu biasanya baru akan meminum darah setelah 6 minggu. Selama ini juga kau tidak akan membutuhkan makanan karena kau sendiri merasa sudah kenyang bukan ?"

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Itu karena darah Aizen-sama yang diberikan kepadamu, dan ini karena Aizen-sama adalah seorang vampire darah murni. Darah murni memiliki suatu keistimewaan, mereka dapat menggubah manusia menjadi Vampire yang immortal. Tapi, jika Vampire darah murni tidak memberikan darah maka, ia akan berubah menjadi Vampire liar, kami menyebutnya level E. Vampire level E hanya melakukan sesuatu beradasarkan insting, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah membunuh dan makan. Vampire biasa memang bisa menggubah seseorang menjadi Vampire tapi, mereka tidak immortal, hanya proses penuaan mereka yang tertunda."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Gin dan Tousen yang tadi kau sebutkan ?"

"Mereka adalah Vampire yang sudah hidup lama sekali, karena itu mereka sangat terlatih dalam hal bertarung. Mereka selalu patuh dan melindungi Aizen. Bisa dibilang mereka seperti wakil komandan kita. "

"Jadi mereka bukan darah murni ?"

"Tidak. Dari yang diketahui sekarang darah murni hanya ada Aizen-sama. Sepertinya karena perang dahulu maka, banyak Vampire darah murni yang terbunuh dan yang tersisa hanya Aizen-sama. Selanjutnya saat kau menjadi Vampire semua indramu akan bertambah peka, tenagamu lebih kuat dan sebagainya."

"Kau ini niat menjelaskan tidak sih ?"

"Terserah aku donk." Kemudian tanpa membiarkan Grimmjow berbicara Neliel melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Saat kau menjadi Vampire kau juga harus menggorbankan beberapa hal."

"Seperti apa ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sadar, ya ?"

"Apa ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sudahlah, biar aku jelaskan. Saat kau menjadi Vampire kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu saat menjadi manusia. Semua tentang dirimu yang dulu akan hilang dari kepalamu. Kau tidak akan ingat keluargamu, teman, dan bahkan orang yang paling berharga bagimu sendiri."

"Kau pasti bercanda, bukan ?!?!" kata Grimmjow yang menggira bahwa Neliel sebenarnya sedang bercanda dengannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Atau coba ingat kembali tentang dirimu yang dulu. Apa kau ingat sesuatu ?" tanya Neliel.

"Grimmjow melakukannya ia mencoba menggigat kembali dirinya yang dulu. Tapi, setiap kali ia mencoba menggigat tentang dirinya yang dulu selalu ada kabut yang menghalanginya melihat orang-orang yang ada di ingatannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah seorang gadis berambut emas dan diikat dua, 'Halibel', air mata menetes dari matanya. Grimmjow tidak bisa berhenti menangis, padahal ia tidak tahu siapa gadis ini ? dan mengapa ia menangis ? Yang ia tahu tentang gadis ini hanyalah namanya. Neliel hanya melihat Grimmjow dan tidak ingin menggangunya, kemudian ia memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Grimmjow.

"Laki-laki seharusnya tidak menangis, apalagi di depan seorang wanita."

"Berisik, biarkan aku sendiri." Kata Grimmjow sambil menggambil saputangan yang disodorkan Neliel. Saat ia kembali mencoba menggigat sesuatu yang ada hanyalah kekosongan dan ingatan saat ia dilahirkan menjadi Vampire. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggigat apapun ?"

"Karena itulah salah satu bayaran yang harus kau bayar saat mendapatkan kehidupan yang abadi ini. Tapi, kau lumayan beruntung bisa mengingat mereka sampai sekarang, biasanya Vampire hanya bisa mengingat sampai 2 hari saja. Bahkan ada yang tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali." Jawab Neliel dengan tenang.

"Begitu, ya." Kata Grimmjow sambil menggusap air matanya, kemudian ia melirik kea rah Neliel. "Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu ?"

Wajah Neliel begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Grimmjow, ia tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan menanyakan pertannyaan seperti itu kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar raungan dari belakang mereka dan dibelakang mereka terlihat sesosok Vampire Level E yang terlihat sangat kelaparan. Grimmjow melihat ke arah Neliel namun, Neliel tidak ada di sana dan saat ia melihat ke arah Vampire Level E itu. Yang ia lihat hanya tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas dan terbelah dua, darah memancar ke mana-mana.

"Mundurlah kalau tidak mau mandi darah Vampire itu." kata Neliel yang sudah berada di belakang Grimmjow. "Ayo, kembali hari juga sudah mulai gelap." tanpa terasa bulan mulai muncul di Hueco Mundo.

Neliel dan Grimmjow sudah sampai di pintu depan menara, di depan menara terlihat sesosok pria tinggi, memakai penutup mata di mata kanan. Sepertinya pria itu sudah menunggu cukup lama di depan pintu besar itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Neliel." kata pria itu.

"Haah…kapan kau akan menyerah Nnoitra ?" tanya Neliel bosan.

"Sampai kau mau serius melawanku. Ayo keluarkan zanpakutomu, Neliel Tu Odelschwank." kata Nnoitra sambil bersiap menyerang Neliel.

"Aku capek, tidak tertarik. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Nnoitra." kata Neliel sambil berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggacuhkan Nnoitra.

"Berisik, tidak usah banyak alasan. Lawan saja aku, atau karena Vampire baru ini ?" kata Nnoitra.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, yang jelas kalau kau berani menyentuhnya maka, aku harus memberimu pelajaran." kata Neliel dingin.

"Wah, kau peduli sekali, ya. Tumben sekali orang sepertimu bisa seserius ini." kata Nnoitra.

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Tapi, karena Aizen-sama yang memberikan tugas maka, akan kulaksanakan sebaik mungkin. Kalau begitu aku permisi, soalnya aku capek." kemudian Neliel menghilang dari hadapan Nnoitra dan meninggalkan Grimmjow yang daritadi hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua berargumen.

Sementara Neliel kembali ke kamarnya, Nnoitra akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke markasnya. Karena menurutnya percuma saja kalau Neliel sudah kembali ke kamarnya berarti dia sama sekali tidak berniat bertarung dengannya. Kalaupun ia memaksa yang ada hanyalah Cirucci yang akan menendangnya keluar dari menara itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan menara itu Nnoitra sempat menggatakan sesuatu kepada Grimmjow, "Jangan terlalu senang kau bisa dekat dengannya. Dan kau beruntung dilindungi olehnya." kata Nnoitra dengan penuh amarah kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Grimmjow.

* * *

Kata-kata Nnoitra terus dipikirkan Grimmjow. 'Apa maksud dari kata-katanya tadi ?' pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di pikirannya, sampai tiba-tiba Cirucci muncul di depannya yang tentu saja membuat Grimmjow tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?!?!?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku disuruh Nel menggirimkan pesan kalau besok latihan akan dilaksanakan jam 9. Nel juga berpesan jangan terlambat, dan ia tidak akan datang untuk membangunkanmu, terus kalau kau terlambat maka, latihan besok dianggap tidak ada. Itu saja." jawab Cirucci sambil meninggalkan ruangan namun, dihentikan oleh pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Hei, apa hubungan antara Neliel dan Nnoitra ?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu akrab entah kenapa."

"Mereka memang seperti itu, karena Nnoitra tidak suka kalah dari perempuan maka, ia menantang aku dan Nel. Tapi, bukannya menantangku dulu ia langsung menantang Nel, benar-benar bodoh. Tapi, Nel juga tidak pernah menanggapi Nnoitra secara serius. Yah, kalau dia menantang Nel biasanya Nel akan memberinya beberapa hadiah seperti rusuk dan organ dalam yang rusak."

"Heh, Tidak kusangka Nel bisa seperti itu."

"….kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya Nel kalau marah ya, Grimmjow."

"Hah ?"

"Hihihi…lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu, karena itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan ke orang banyak."

Kemudian Cirucci melesat ke luar ruangan dan meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan keadaan bingung dengan perkataannya. Akhirnya Grimmjow memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk latihan besok. Sementara itu di kamar Nel hening menyapu di dalamnya, sepertinya Nel masih teringat dengan perkataan Grimmjow waktu di bukit itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum setiap kali mengingat yang dikatakan Grimmjow.

"….vampire tetap bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga…bahkan Dewa sekuat dan sebijaksana apapun pasti pernah kehilangan sesuatu darinya." Kata Neliel sambil tersenyum melihat bulan yang menyinari Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Huamh.."

"Wah, kau kelihatannya tidak terlalu fit, Grimmjow." kata seorang Vampire kecil berambut ungu.

"Diam, cebol." kata Grimmjow, sepertinya tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Nnoitra.

"Siapa yang kau panggil cebol ?" marah Cirucci kepada Grimmjow.

"Ya kamu." kata Grimmjow singkat.

"Apa ?"

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu ikut latihan, padahal kemarin kau sama sekali tidak ada." tanya Grimmjow bingung, karena pada latihan kemarin baik Cirucci ataupun Lilynete tidak muncul.

"Kemarin aku ada misi. Memangnya kenapa ? Terserah aku dong. Yang jelas asal ada Nel, aku pasti ikut." jawab Cirucci membela diri.

"Sial. Padahal kemarin latihan jadi lebih damai."

"Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques !?!?"

Akhirnya pertengkaran tak terlerakan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menggalah. Hasilnya saat mereka sampai di ruang latihan Neliel sudah menunggu dengan muka masam.

"Kalian terlambat sepuluh menit." Kata Neliel dengan muka masam.

"Benar, kenapa bisa terlambat sih ? Kasihan Nel menunggu kalian tahu !" kata seorang Vampire kecil berambut pink.

"Eh ??? Sial ini gara-gara kamu, cebol !" kata Grimmjow sambil membentak ke arah Cirucci yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Neliel.

"Apa maksudmu ? Itu juga salahmu sendirikan ! Siapa suruh tidak bangun lebih cepat." jawab Cirucci membela diri. Pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua kembali terjadi kali ini Lilynete ikut membela Cirucci. Akhirnya karena sudah malas menunggu Neliel menengahi mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang salah. Yang jelas kalau kau ulangi lagi, latihan kita selesai mengerti ?" ancam Neliel kepada Grimmjow.

"Iya, iya."

"Kalau begitu kita mulai latihan hari ini. Dari hasil latihan kemarin bisa kubilang langkah sonidomu sudah sepadan Espada, Hieromu juga sudah sangat bagus. Karena itu kita akan latihan membentuk dan memanggil zanpakutomu."

"Heh, baguslah ayo kita mulai secepatnya." kata Grimmjow antusias.

* * *

ya segini ja dlu ya sorry tlat update..

soalx da ujian praktek buat generator van de graaff...hiks..hiks..susah...

ya daw review ya..n' maafin author kejam ini ok ^^d


	4. Chapter 4

Minna~~~~~~~san~~~~~~~~

Yuuki is here huahahaha...*buak 'ditabok'*

Ma..maafkan daku..huaaa..hiks..hikss...

sorry lamaaaaaaa update hamba minta maaf....ampuni hamba dunk...jangan kasi death glare ato apapun...hiks...

yang jelas sebagai permintaan maaf untuk kesekian kalinya silakan nikmati 2 chapter berturut-turut...huahahahahaha.....

Disclamer : Yuuki punya Bleach..heh..hahahaha gak mungkin dunk liat aja masa Grimmjow babak belur di hajar Nnoitra ma Ichigo trus Nel gak jadi Tercera Espada..trus..trus...Ulquiora..hiks gak bakal mati deh, masi idup sehat walafiat..hiks... *yang semua di sebutin adalah my fav chara hehe*

Yang jelas bleach punya Tite Kubo bukan punya saia...^^

* * *

Di ruang latihan menara timur terlihat sesosok Vampire pria berambut biru dan bermata biru sedang berlatih, yang tidak lain adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Sepertinya ia sedang berlatih membentuk zanpakutonya yang dari tadi gagal dia lakukan.

"Ugh..sial." kata Grimmjow.

'Aku harus menang. Harus menang.' Katanya dalam hati dan memulai kembali latihannya.

* * *

_Flash Back_

"_Semangat yang bagus, Jaegerjaques. Tapi, apa kau bisa ya, menyelesaikan latihan ini ?" tanya Neliel kepada Grimmjow dengan nada agak merendahkan._

"_Berisik, cepat latih aku perempuan." marah Grimmjow pada Neliel._

"_Jangan memanggil Nel perempuan ! Nel punya nama tahu !" protes kedua Vampire kecil yang tidak lain adalah Lilynete dan Cirucci._

"_Biarkan saja, Cirucci, Lilynete. Sepertinya ingatannya sangat buruk. Baiklah kita lanjutkan topic tadi." Kata Neliel sambil menghiraukan amarah Grimmjow. "Tapi, kukatakan satu hal hanya ada sedikit vampire yang bisa menyelesaikan latihan ini dengan cepat. Aku penasaran bagaimana denganmu ?" kata Neliel._

"_Heh.. jangan anggap enteng aku, perempuan. Lihat saja aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya dalam satu minggu." Kata Grimmjow._

"_Kalau begitu, kita taruhan saja, ya, Jaegerjaques. Kalau dalam satu minggu ini kau bisa membentuk zanpakutomu dan berubah ke wujud resurreccionmu kau menang. Itupun kalau kau tidak takut, bagaimana ?" kata Neliel memanasi Grimmjow._

"_Baiklah, kalau aku menang jangan panggil aku lagi Jaegerjaques. Panggil aku Grimmjow. Dan kalau kau menang--" belum selesai Grimmjow menyelesaikan perkataannya Neliel langsung memotongnya._

"_Kalau aku menang, kau harus berlatih dengan orang lain." kata Neliel dengan cepat._

"_Hah ?"_

"_Kau tidak mau, Jaegerjaques ? Apa taruhannya dibatalkan saja, ya ?" kata Neliel._

"_Kuterima tantanganmu." Jawab Grimmjow dengan cepat dan penuh percaya diri._

"_Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Pertama untuk membentuk sebuah zanpakuto kau harus konsentrasi dan menggumpulkan reiatsumu dan membentuk sebuah pedang. Dan saat itu juga kau harus mencoba untuk mencari tahu nama dari pedangmu. Kemudian untuk bertransformasi ke sosok resurreccionmu kau harus memberi komando dengan kata-kata. Cirucci tunjukan padanya."_

_Cirucci memberi anggukan dan kemudian menggeluarkan sebuah cambuk, "Rip Off. Golondrina." Dan kemudian sayap mulai tumbuh dari punggungnya._

"_Kira-kira seperti ini yang harus kau , berhati-hatilah kalau konsentrasimu hilang saat mencari tahu nama maka, reiatsumu akan lepas kendali dan terjadi sebuah ledakan mengerti ? Coba kau lakukan sekarang." Kata Neliel dan langsung dilakukan oleh Grimmjow, saat reiatsunya mulai stabil dan membentuk sebuah pedang ia berkonsentrasi untuk mencari nama pedangnya tiba-tiba, konsentrasinya pecah dan terjadilah ledakan._

"_Ahahaha….rasakan kau !" ucap Cirucci dan Lilynete bersamaan._

"_Sepertinya kau mengalami kesulitan ya, Jaegerjaques. Apa kita hentikan saja ?" tanya Neliel kepada Grimmjow dengan senyum kemenangan._

"_Berisik lihat saja dalam seminggu ini aku pasti akan bisa membentuk zanpakutoku."_

_End Flash Back_

* * *

"Hah..hah.."

"Kenapa, Jaegerjaques ? Apa kau sudah menyerah ? Kalau kau menyerah kita bisa melanjutkan latihan yang lain." kata Neliel kepada Grimmjow.

"Berisik ! Biarkan aku konsentrasi." Kata Grimmjow dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Baiklah terserah kau. Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah menyerah atau butuh bantuan apapun." Kata Neliel sambil bersandar di dinding ruang latihan kemudian membuka buku kecil yang ada di sakunya, dan mulai membaca buku itu.

'Cih, dasar perempuan menyebalkan !' kata Grimmjow dalam hati, 'Sabar, aku harus sabar. Pertama-tama konsentrasi dulu.' Grimmjow kembali berkonsentrasi untuk membuat reiatsunya menyatu dan membentuk sebuah pedang. Namun, tiba-tiba pedang itu retak dan menyebabkan terjadi ledakan yang dasyat.

"Sial. Sekali lagi !" kata Grimmjow, ia terus menerus mengulanginya sampai ia mencapai batasnya dan kemudian pingsan. Sementara Cirucci dan Lilynete sudah tertidur di pangkuan Neliel, sedangkan Neliel sendiri masih terjaga dan mulai mengeluh dengan perilaku ketiganya.

"Dasar, tiba-tiba pingsan. Cirucci dan Lilynete juga, jangan tiba-tiba tertidur seperti ini dong. Gimana caraku mengantar kalian kembali ?" kata Neliel sambil menggerutu, "Pesche..Dondochaka kalian di situ ?"

"Ya, Nel-sama." kata keduanya serempak yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Neliel.

"Kalian bisa kan mengantar mereka berdua ke markasnya masing-masing. Stark pasti khawatir pada Lilynete." kata Neliel yang kemudian segera dilaksanakan keduanya.

"Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Nel-sama ?" tanya Pesche.

"Ya, Nel-sama sendiri bagaimana ?" tanya Dondochaka.

"Aku harus mengantar orang yang sedang pingsan di sana. Dan kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya Aizen-sama mungkin akan sedikit kecewa." kata Neliel.

"Begitu, hati-hati ya, Nel-sama." kata Pesche dan Dondochaka bersamaan.

"Justru kalian yang musti berhati-hati." kata Neliel.

Setelah melihat kedua Fraccionnya keluar dari ruang latihan ia kemudian menuju ke arah tubuh Grimmjow yang sedang tertidur, dan saat tidur wajahnya terlihat sangat innocent. Dan bisa dibilang kalau dilihat seperti ini dia lumayan tampan. Eh…apa yang kupikirkan, hentikan, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini. Apa sih yang kupikirkan ? Pikiran-pikiran seperti ini mulai mengelilingi Neliel. Akhirnya Neliel memutuskan untuk segera membopong Grimmjow kembali ke markasnya.

"Ugh..kenapa sih semua cowok badannya berat banget !" gerutu Nel sambil membawa Grimmjow ke kamarnya. Waktu yang mereka tempuh kurang lebih 5 menit dengan menggunakan sonido Neliel. Sesampainya di markas Grimmjow, Neliel segera membaringkannya ke tempat tidurnya. Dan kemudian menuliskan sebuah pesan di kertas dan meninggalkannya di samping tempat tidurnya.

'Sampai satu minggu ini selesai jangan menemuiku, kecuali kalau kau bisa membuat dan bertarung menggunakan zanpakutomu. Aku menantikan hasil taruhan kita, Jaegerjaques.'

* * *

Sepertinya Pesche dan Dondochaka sudah kembali duluan ke markasnya, bisa terasa dari reiatsu mereka yang berada di atas menara. Neliel segera melesat menuju ke arah markasnya, sesampainya di sana terlihat Pesche dan Dondochaka sangat khawatir padanya. Karena sesampainya ia di sana mereka langsung berlari dan memuluk Neliel sambil mencari-cari apakah ada luka di tubuh tuannya itu atau tidak.

"Nel-sama, tidak apa-apa ? Ada yang sakit ?" tanya Pesche.

"Nel-sama, tidak terjadi apapun bukan selama kami tidak ada ?" tanya Dondochaka.

Neliel hanya bisa menjawab dengan tawa kecil melihat kedua Fraccionnya yang sepertinya terlalu over protektif kepadanya, " Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Memangnya ada apa? Sampai kalian segitu mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Neliel pada kedua Fraccionnya.

"Itu karena… kami tahu baru-baru ini si brengsek Nnoitra menemuimu. Jadi kami takut kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu." Neliel hanya bisa membeku melihat kedua Fraccionnya dan kemudian memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Pesche, Dondochaka."

"Tidak masalah, Nel-sama." kata Pesche.

"Benar, karena kami adalah Fraccion Nel-sama. Kalau si brengsek Nnoitra itu berani mendekati Nnoitra kami akan membantainya." kata Dondochaka.

"TIDAK BOLEH !" bentak Neliel pada kedua Fraccionnya, "Kalian tidak boleh mendekati Nnoitra mengerti ? Apapun yang terjadi kalian tidak boleh mendekatinya. Karena entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kalian nanti. Mengerti ?"

"Kami mengerti Nel-sama. Kami minta maaf, karena sudah membuat anda khawatir." Sesal kedua Fraccion itu, kemudian Neliel hanya tersenyum pada kedua Fraccionnya dan kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, Grimmjow terus berlatih di ruang latihan sedangkan Neliel terus menghindarinya. Setiap kali Grimmjow pergi ke ruangan Neliel yang ada hanya kedua Fraccionnya yang menggatakan bahwa Neliel baru saja pergi. Hal ini berulang secara terus menerus, sampai akhirnya sudah melampaui batas kesabaran Grimmjow.

"Sial !" kata Grimmjow yang untuk sekesian kalinya gagal untuk membuat zanpakutonya, "Aaaarrrrrggggg ! Menyebalkan~" marah Grimmjow, sepertinya ia begitu kesal dengan sikap Neliel yang terus menerus menghindarinya.

'Ada apa sih dengan perempuan itu ? Kenapa ia terus menghindariku ? Memang aku menerima pesan darinya yang menyuruhku jangan menemuinya tapi, tidak perlu terus menerus menghindarikukan… Aaaarrrgggg ! Sial ! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya ? Tidak boleh aku harus konsentrasi.'

Saat Grimmjow berniat menggulang kembali latihannya, ia melihat tiga sosok bayangan yang mendekat ke arah pintu masuk ruang latihan. Ia menggenal salah seorang diantanya, pria itu menggunakan penutup mata untuk menutup mata kirinya. Nnoitra. Sedangkan ia tidak mengenal dua yang lain tapi, ia pernah melihat salah seorang diantaranya yang berambut pink, dan memakai kacamata. Ia pernah melihatnya saat ia bertranformasi. Sedangkan vampire yang satu lagi berambut pirang dengan sisa topeng yang berada di dahinya.

"Wah..ditinggal sendirian, ya ? Kasihan sekali." kata Nnoitra.

"Apa maumu ? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk. Cepat pergi." kata Grimmjow.

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu pada Nnoitra-sama!" kata vampire berambut pirang itu.

"Diam, Tesla. Biarkan dia setidaknya saat mati ia akan menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu kepadaku khuhahaha…."kata Nnoitra.

"Hei, kau tidak lupa bukan perjanjian kita." kata Vampire berambut pink itu, "Kau bilang kalau aku membantumu maka, aku boleh menjadikannya sebagai bahan eksperimenku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa, Szayel Apporo Granz. Kau boleh saja melakukannya, setelah aku menghajarnya." jawab Nnoitra.

"Hah..hah.."

"Ada apa ? Jangan bilang kau menyerah ?" kata Nnoitra sambil menggarahkan zanpakutonya yang tak lazim itu ke arah Grimmjow. "Kau benar-benar tidak pantas menduduki posisi seorang Espada."

Kemudian Nnoitra menggayunkan zanpakutonya, Grimmjow dengan cepat menghindarinya. Namun, tiba-tiba Tesla berada di belakangnya dan menendangnya dengan keras ke lantai ruangan latihan. Sejak pertarungan dimulai Nnoitra selalu menyerang Grimmjow dibantu dengan Tesla dan Szayel. Benar-benar cara bertarung yang licik. Setiap kali Grimmjow menghindari Nnoitra antara Szayel atau Tesla akan bergantian menghajarnya. Dan karena dampak dari latihan yang dilakukannya sepertinya tidak terlalu mengguntungkan Grimmjow.

"Gara-gara vampire kacangan ini Neliel jadi tidak mau berduel lagi denganku. Cih..menyebalkan. Kau bilang dirimu Espada ? Sunguh memalukan. Lebih baik kau mati saja." kemudian Nnoitra bersiap untuk menggayunkan zanpakutonya.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

'Apa ini akhir hidupku ?'

'Apa aku akan mati ?'

'Tidak! Aku belum boleh mati, karena akulah sang raja. Dan karena aku adalah sang raja maka, aku belum boleh mati. Karena itu aku ingin kekuatan. Aku butuh kekuatan untuk menjadi raja.'

'Hoo..jadi kau ingin menjadi kuat ? Kau ingin mengalahkan mereka ? Kau ingin berdiri di atas mereka dan menjadi raja ? Kalau begitu panggil aku! Sebut namaku dan akan kukabulkan keinginanmu. Panggil namaku, Grimmjow!'

'Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau ? Apalagi namamu ?'

'Tidak kau pasti tahu. Karena kau akan menjadi tuanku, dari dulu sampai sekarang.'

'Aku….'

End of Grimmjow POV

* * *

"Matilah kau, Grimmjow." kata Nnoitra.

Grimmjow mungkin hanya terlihat terdiam menutup matanya dan pasrah melihat nasibnya. Namun, sebenarnya ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk membentuk zanpakutonya. Tiba-tiba saja dia membuka matanya "Pantera." dan terlihat cahaya reiatsu berwarna biru menggelilinginya. Kemudian terdapat sebuah pedang di tangannya.

"…wah, kau sudah bisa membuat zanpakutomu, ya? Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa menggalahkanku." kata Nnoitra dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." balas Grimmjow kemudian dia meluruskan zanpakutonya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas pedangnya, "_Grind. Pantera._"

Reiatsu biru menyelimuti Grimmjow dan menggubah penampilannya. Ia memiliki tangan dan kaki seperti seekor kucing dan ekor kucing. *maaf author lagi gak niat deskripsikan..yg jelas kalian tahulah gimana resurreccionnya Grimmjow. Mohon maaf sekali (_ _)* Setelah itu dengan menggunakan sonido yang lebih cepat Grimmjow sudah berada di belakang Nnoitra dan kemudian menendangnya. Ini menyebabkan Nnoitra terlempar ke dinding dan menyebabkan bunyi benturan yang lumayan keras.

"Nnoitra-sama!" teriak Nnoitra sambil menuju ke arah tuannya.

"Diam, Tesla. Jangan ganggu aku." kata Nnoitra sambil menepis tangan Tesla yang berusaha membantunya berdiri. "Hah..berani juga kau, anak baru. Kau pasti menyesal karena sudah membuatku marah. Hei…Szayel jangan ganggu aku, kau juga Tesla. Biar kuperlihatkan padanya kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya."

"Terserah kau saja. Asalkan aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai bahan eksperimenku saja." kata Szayel.

"Sudah kubilang. Akan kutepati janjiku." kemudian Nnoitra menggangkat zanpakutonya, "_Pray. Santa Teresa._"

Sosok Nnoitra berubah, sekarang ia memiliki empat buah tangan yang masing-masing memegang sebuah sabit besar. Dan di kepalanya terdapat tanduk yang seperti bulan sabit.

"Ayo kita mulai, permainan ini." kata Nnoitra.

* * *

Yah..sekian chapter 4nya mohon maaf kalo-kalo ada kesalahan karena author satu nie emang selalu maksunya **SELALU** buat fic malem-malem suntuk entah kenapa dapat idenya jam segitu. Dari pada gak update mending cepet-cepet nulis hehehe...^^

Oww...ya mohon maaf untuk lama update karena YuUki lagi dalam proses masuk SMA hehe...YuUki **LULUS** loe..kyaaa...senangnya hatiku...hehe...

Sebelum ke page selanjutnya tinggalkan review dulu ya please.....*puppy eyes mode on*

Dan maafkan author satu nie kalo bisa ya..

Oww..kalo ada yang mo request fic nto mo bantuin author satu ini dipersilahkan sekali untuk PM qw ya please....

One more thing...I need....I need...

Nama" tokoh please hiks..hiks...author gak bisa mikir lagi bingung nih gak tahu lagi *paling lemah cari nama tokoh*

Untuk detailnya silakan PM ke qw ya please i really need u guys help *puppy eyes mode on*

Review..

Review....hehehe^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yak...sekarang lanjut lagi..sekali lagi mohon maaf karena dah merepotkan anda sekalian untuk menunggu...

(_ _) saya mohon maaf sekali hiks..*kok qw jdi formal bgts ya ?*

Ya daw enjoy ya please R & R hehehe^^*maksa*

Disclamer : Bleach once again belong to Tite Kubo not me ok ^^d

* * *

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja." kata Nnoitra yang kemudian muncul di belakang Grimmjow. Ia menggunakan sabit besarnya untuk menyayat tubuh Grimmjow. Menggantisipasi ini Grimmjow segera melangkah mundur dan kemudian muncul di belakang Nnoitra berusaha untuk menendangnya. Namun, tendangannya di tahan dengan menggunakan salah satu sabitnya. Kemudian ia melempar Grimmjow dengan sabitnya ke lantai dan menyebabkan lantai ruang latihan rusak berat.

"Apa ini orang yang berkata kurang ajar kepadaku tadi ? Ternyata kau memang cuma hebat di mulut ya, Grimmjow." kata Nnoitra kemudian mendekati Grimmjow, "Ini akhirmu, Grimmjow."

Saat hendak mengakhiri Grimmjow dengan tebasan dari sabitnya tiba-tiba Grimmjow meraung dengan sangat keras yang menyebabkan seperti ledakan sonic yang cukup untuk melempar Nnoitra.

"Cih… jadi kau bisa membuat gelombang sonic ya. Hah… ini makin menarik Grimmjow, kalau kau bisa menahanku bagaimana dengan ini." Nnoitra kemudian mengkonsentrasikan reiatsunya di ujung lidahnya. Dan dilidahnya bisa dilihat tato espada berangka delapan. Setelah itu ia menembakkan Cero ke arah Grimmjow. Melihat adanya bahaya datang ke arahnya ia bergegas berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Namun, tiba-tiba dirinya kembali ke wujud normalnya yang tentu saja membuatnya terkejut. Sepertinya karena belum terlalu terbiasa dengan wujud resurreccionnya maka, ia belum bisa menahannya untuk waktu yang lama.

'Sial sampai sini sajakah ?' ucap Grimmjow dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok Vampire muncul di depan Grimmjow, rambut hijaunya berkibar dengan indahnya sosoknya berdiri tegap di hadapan Grimmjow. "Neliel." hanya satu kata yang bisa diucapkan Grimmjow, saat tersadar dari lamunannya ia berteriak, "Awas, Nel."

Walau mendengar peringatan Grimmjow, Neliel tetap berdiri tegap tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menghindar. Saat Cero Nnoitra mendekatinya, Neliel menahannya dengan satu tangan dan kemudian ia menyerap Cero itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menembakkannya kembali ke arah Nnoitra dengan menambahkan Cero miliknya. Karena terkejut Nnoitra gagal menghindari Cero Neliel dan akhirnya terkena serangannya. Dampak serangan Neliel kepadanya cukup serius, Nnoitra terlempar ke arah dinding dengan bunyi yang lebih keras dari saat ia ditendang Grimmjow.

"Nnoitra-sama." teriak Tesla yang segera menuju ke arah Nnoitra, saat ia tiba di sana yang didapatnya hanyalah pukulan dari tuannya.

"Diam, Tesla." bentak Nnoitra, "Kurang ajar kau, Neliel. Szayel cepat bantu aku menghabisi cewek sialan ini."

"Iya,iya, aku tahu. Aku membantumukan memang karena ini." Kemudian Szayel mengambil zanpakutonya, "_Sip_. _Fornica~_"

Tiba-tiba Neliel berdiri di depan Szayel dan mulai menghajarnya, akibatnya Szayel tidak sempat bertransformasi ke wujud resurreccionnya. Melihat ini Nnoitra ikut menyerang Neliel dibantu oleh Telsa. Walaupun begitu Neliel tetap bisa memenangkan pertarungan tanpa menggeluarkan pedangnya. Tesla, Fraccion Nnoitra terluka parah, Szayel juga tidak kalah terluka bahkan hampir semua tulang rusuk, tangan dan kakinya patah, sedangkan Nnoitra menggalami berbagai memar dan patah tulang di mana-mana.

"Sudah kuberi peringatan bukan, Nnoitra. Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya maka, aku akan turun tangan." ucap Neliel dengan nada suara yang dingin seperti es, kemudian dia menuju ke arah Nnoitra dan bersiap melakukan serangan penghabisan sebelum Gin menghentikannya.

"Wah..wah..Nel-chan, tidak boleh seperti ini. Aizen-sama akan sangat marah dengan tindakanmu." kata Gin sambil berdiri di antara Neliel dan Nnoitra.

"Gin..apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Neliel.

"Yah..Aizen-sama menggutusku untuk menghentikan pertarungan Nnoitra dan Grimmjow. Tapi, saat kemari yang bertarung bukan Grimmjow. Tapi, kau Nel." kata Gin sambil menunjukkan senyum rubah khasnya, "Aizen-sama benar-benar tidak menyukai tindakanmu, Nel. Sepertinya beliau akan sangat marah dengan apa yang kau perbuat."

Mendengar ini Nnoitra tertawa lepas, "Khuhaha…rasakan kau, Neliel."

"Tapi, Aizen-sama juga sangat tidak menyukai tindakanmu, Nnoitra, Szayel." lanjut Gin sambil bertolak ke arah Nnoitra dan Szayel yang terluka parah akibat pertarungan mereka dengan Neliel, "Karena itu Aizen-sama memanggil kalian semua."

Kemudian tanpa melihat reaksi vampire yang ada di sana Gin berjalan menuju ke arah pintu ruang latihan. Ini menandakan ia tidak akan menerima jawaban 'tidak' karena itu Nnoitra dan Szayel dibantu Tesla pergi menggikuti Gin. Sementara Neliel berjalan ke arah Grimmjow yang terluka, menggulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Grimmjow berdiri, kemudian ia membantu Grimmjow berjalan menggunakan sonido. Neliel hanya tersenyum sedih ke arah Grimmjow dan berkata,

"Maaf, aku sudah membawamu ke masalah ini."

Grimmjow hanya terdiam melihat sikap Neliel dan setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya ia menjawab secepatnya, "Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku yang memulai pertarungan ini. Jadi ini bukan salahmu."

"…..terima kasih, Grimmjow."

"Eh ? Tadi kau ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ? Bukannya kau menang taruhan kita ? Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu Jaegerjaques ?"

Grimmjow hanya memberikan pandangan amarah ke arah Neliel. Sebenarnya ia sudah lupa dengan taruhan yang dibuatnya dengan Neliel. Tapi, ia entah kenapa merasa senang mendengar Neliel memanggil nama depannya dan bukan nama belakangnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memenangkan taruhan ini, Grimmjow." kata Neliel sambil melirik ke arah zanpakuto Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu ?" marah Grimmjow, Neliel hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Noveno Espada itu. Kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih besar yang kemudian dibuka lebar oleh Gin.

"Saya membawa mereka, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana dan di samping pria itu berdiri seorang pria berambut dan berkulit hitam. Pria itu duduk sambil melihat vampire-vampire yang dipanggilnya datang bersamaan dengan wakilnya. Terlihat wajah pria itu hanya tersenyum dingin ke arah mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Gin." kata Aizen pada Gin dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat vampire di belakang Gin yang mengikutinya. "Kulihat misimu berhasil. Bagus." setelah mengucapkan itu Gin kemudian hanya tersenyum dengan senyum rubahnya dan sedetik kemudian sudah berada di samping Aizen.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu bukan mengapa aku memanggil kalian kemari ?" tanya Aizen masih dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Aizen-sama, Nnoitra-sama hanya~"

"Diam, Tesla!" bentak Nnoitra pada satu-satunya Fraccionnya. "Cih…aku hanya menyapa anak baru ini, Aizen-sama." jawab Nnoitra.

"Kalau begitu apa maksudmu merusak menara timur ? Tentu kau tahu bahwa Espada yang tidak bermarkas di menara lain dilarang bertarung apalagi merusak menara itu." ucap Aizen, sekarang dengan sedikit tekanan di perkataannya.

Nnoitra hanya bisa terdiam dan berkeringat dingin, sementara Szayel memilih diam untuk tidak menambah ricuh masalah yang ada. Neliel hanya diam saja sambil membopong Grimmjow, sebelumnya ia sempat membisikan sesuatu pada Grimmjow. Intinya ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara karena akan menambah masalah yang ada.

"Aizen-sama, hal seperti ini sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi darinya. Biar kuhukum dia atas perbuatannya." kata Tousen yang bersiap menyerang Nnoitra tapi, dihentikan oleh perkataan Aizen.

"Hentikan, Tousen." kata Aizen yang langsung dilaksanakan Tousen walau sebenarnya ia sangat kesal pada perbuatan Nnoitra.

"Aizen-sama." Nelie kemudian angkat bicara kepada pemimpinya, suaranya dingin dan terdengar loyal, "Biar saya yang menanggung kesalahan sepenuhnya. Karena menara timur adalah tanggung jawab saya."

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah." balas Aizen dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali berbicara, "Kalian selain Neliel boleh pergi dari sini."

Grimmjow melirik ke arah Neliel yang memberikan anggukan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia menurutinya dan pergi menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Szayel hanya membisikan kata terima kasih pada Neliel dan kemudian sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dengan sonidonya. Nnoitra awalnya tidak setuju pada Neliel namun, Neliel membuatnya pingsan dengan satu pukulan dan menyuruh Tesla, Fraccion Nnoitra untuk membawanya kembali ke markasnya.

Sebelum keluar Grimmjow membisikan sesuatu pada Neliel, "Jangan lupa, kau masih harus melatihku." Neliel hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Grimmjow. Kemudian ia keluar dan pintu di ruangan itu tertutup meninggalkan sosok Neliel sendirian di dalamnya.

* * *

N' that's the end of chapter 5 huff...cpek juga ya ngetik ntu...

Oww...ya satu lagi...review ya..ya..n' PM me please soal nama" yang ada please...

I need a name of a *******

hehehe still secret but just PM me ok..P.S don't forget to tell me their power and zanpakuto abylity and the name of zanpakuto ok ^^

I need 2 boys name *make it western or japanese* and 1 girls name ok^^

Please....*puppy eyes mode on*

Well that's all...don't forget to leave a review...^^ *maksa*


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama silakan tissuenya diambil dulu n' panggil ambulance kalo-kalo pendarahannya mimisannya parah… N' kalo misalnya ada adegan ngeselin silakan ambil bantal dan pukul ja ntu bantal ok^^

Itu saja pesan saia selamat menikmati and please R & R hehe^^

Disclamer : Bleach is *again* beloooonnnnggg to Tite Kubo…^^

* * *

Di dalam ruangan itu begitu sunyi dan gelap satu-satunya cahaya yang ada hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang menyala di dekat singgasana saja. Sementara Neliel menunggu hukuman dari Aizen ia hanya terdiam melihat ke arah pemimpinya tanpa berbicara sepatahkatapun. Tousen dan Gin meninggalkan mereka di dalam ruangan itu berdua, karena permintaan Aizen. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat akhirnya Aizen angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Neliel." kata Aizen.

"Menara timur adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku setidaknya yang harus menanggungnya." jawab Neliel tenang.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Neliel Tu Odelschwank." Aizen terdiam beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Kemudian Aizen mendekati Neliel dan kemudian menggangkat tangan Neliel dan memakaikannya sebuah gelang putih seperti salju di tangan Neliel. Neliel hanya menerimanya tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian sesaat kemudian setelah Neliel memakai gelang itu terasa bahwa reiatsu Neliel mulai menurun derastis dan sangat cepat.

"Limitter Item itu akan menggurung reiatsumu selama dua minggu. Itu adalah hukuman yang harus kau jalani." kata Aizen sambil berjalan menuju ke arah singgasananya.

"Baik, Aizen-sama." kata Neliel sambil memberi hormat dan kemudian pergi menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, Neliel melihat sesosok vampire laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di dinding terdekat memandanggi Neliel. Hakamanya robek di mana-mana namun, Vampire itu tetap santai dan bersandar di dinding itu tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Grimmjow." kata Neliel terkejut melihat Vampire itu berada di dekatnya, "Apa yang kau lakukandi sini ?" tanya Neliel bingung.

Sementara itu, Grimmjow hanya diam saja dan berjalan ke arah Neliel yang tentu saja membuat Neliel tambah kebingungan dengan sikap Grimmjow. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Grimmjow menggenggam lengan Neliel dan menariknya ke arah menara timur.

"Hei..Grimmjow..tunggu sebentar." kata Neliel.

"Hah..kau ini lambat sekali." kemudian Grimmjow menggangkat Neliel dan menggendongnya ala putri yang tentu saja membuat Neliel tersentak kaget. Saking kagetnya ia hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata, dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali dari lamunanya dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari Grimmjow. Tapi, apa boleh dikata tenaganya sekarang sedang di kurung apalagi dengan adanya Limiter Item ini kalau Neliel tidak hati-hati ia bisa saja mati karena kekurangan reiatsu.

_(A/N. Author Note : Vampire kalo kekurangan reiatsu bisa mati untuk mencharger reiatsunya Vampire meminum darah deh^^ Intinya begitu ya. Dalam kasus Neliel karena ia lagi dihukum pake Limitter Item makanya, Reiatsunya sisa dikit deh dan musti hati-hati jangan sampe habis.)_

"Saat ini reiatsumu sedang di kurung bukan?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel terdiam sejenak dan kemudian memberi anggukan sebagai pengganti jawaban ya pada Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tidak banyak bergerak." kata Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Noveno." balas Neliel dengan nada sebal pada Grimmjow.

"Begitu ? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyerangku atau menjauh dariku ?" goda Grimmjow yang tentu saja membuat Neliel amat sangat terganggu.

Sebelum membalas Grimmjow ia melihat bahwa mereka sudah sampai di menara timur dan sekarang sedang menuju ke arah pintu depan menara. Kemudian entah kenapa Neliel merasakan suatu reiatsu dasyat yang menekannya dengan kuat dari arah pintu gerbang timur Las Noches. Neliel terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lamunannya terhenti saat Grimmjow berhenti dari langkah sonidonya dan berdiri di depan pintu markas Tercera Espada. Di pintu itu tertulis lambang angka tiga yang sangat besar, Grimmjow kemudian menurunkan Neliel perlahan.

"Yak, kita sudah sampai, tuan puteri." kata Grimmjow.

Neliel hanya menatap Grimmjow dalam diam sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa repot-repot membantuku ?"

"…..heh..tidak hanya saja aku cuma membalas perbuatanmu tadi saat membantuku menuju ke tempat Aizen." jawab Grimmjow, padahal dalam pikirannya entah kenapa dia merasa agak khawatir pada Neliel, yah…walaupun orangnya gak menyadari sendiri sich..

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Grimmjow." balas Neliel dengan tersenyum manis pada Grimmjow. *author mimisan deras* Kemudian Neliel masuk ke dalam markasnya meninggalkan Grimmjow yang terdiam di depan markasnya dengan muka merah.

"Sial. Aku ini kenapa ?" bisik Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri kemudian, dia kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah sonidonya.

* * *

Pagi hari di Las Noches seperti hari-hari biasanya, sesosok Vampire wanita berambut hijau toska mendekati sesosok pria berambut biru terang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sepertinya Neliel sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Grimmjow yang tidak bisa bangun di pagi hari. Neliel kemudian mulai mendekati sosok Grimmjow yang sedang tertidur, melihat wajah innocent Grimmjow yang tertidur pulas membuat Neliel tidak bisa berpikir bahwa Vampire di depannya adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Neliel kemudian semakin mendekati Grimmjow dan memutuskan untuk membangunkannya dari tidur pulasnya. Saat tangan Neliel bermaksud mengguncang tubuh Grimmjow karena menurut Neliel itu cara terbaik untuk membangunkannya tiba-tiba, lengan Neliel ditarik paksa oleh Grimmjow yang mengakibatkan tubuh Neliel terjatuh di dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

"Wah, ada apa ini sampai-sampai kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada menggoda Neliel.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau latihan akan segera dimulai. Kalau begitu boleh lepaskan aku, Grimmjow." jawab Neliel tenang dan dengan sedikit nada memaksa, kemudian Grimmjow melepaskan Neliel dan Neliel segera berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Grimmjow kemudian mengikuti Neliel dari belakang jarak antara kurang lebih hanya 3 meter. Sepertinya Grimmjow mulai terbiasa dengan Neliel jadi dia agak mempersempit jarak mereka. Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang latihan entah kenapa Neliel tidak menuju ke arah ruang latihan malahan ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar menara.

"Kita mau ke mana? Ruang latihankan di sana." kata Grimmjow sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang latihan dengan jempolnya.

Neliel terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, "Kita akan pergi ke luar Las Noches, karena kita akan belajar di luar untuk kali ini." Grimmjow sepertinya agak bingung dengan jawaban Neliel, Neliel yang menlihat hal ini melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, " Kalau kau ingin tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, karena aku tidak mau menara timur yang menjadi tanggung jawabku rusak. Aizen-sama baru saja menyuruh Gin untuk membetulkan menara timur. Jadi, aku tidak ingin menara yang sudah diperbaiki kembali di rusak."

"Oh..Cuma begitu. Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita pelajari, Nel?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Kau akan tahu begitu kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita." jawab Neliel sambil menengok ke arah Grimmjow dan tersenyum dengan senyum Childishnya, melihat ini spontan muka Grimmjow entah kenapa mulai memanas.

'Sial aku ini kenapa?' tanya Grimmjow dalam hati. Dia terus terdiam dalam perjalanan mereka, sesampainya di luar Neliel menuju ke arah sebuah bukit pasir di mana di sana terdapat berbagai macam reruntuhan. Sementara itu Grimmjow masih saja terdiam sampai, Neliel yang melihat ini melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Grimmjow sambil memanggil namanya. Tapi, tidak ada reaksi, ini membuat Neliel kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneriakinya.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Spontan Grimmjow langsung tersentak dari lamuannya, dan saat dia melihat ke depan wajah Neliel mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Melihat ini tubuh Grimmjow langsung reflex mendorong tubuh Neliel sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Akibatnya Neliel yang kaget dengan sikap Grimmjow kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Aww, kamu kenapa sih, Grimmjow?" tanya Neliel kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menggagetkanku!" jawab Grimmjow.

"Yang seharusnya ngoomong begitu ya aku. Kau juga melamun terus dari tadi. Dasar." balas Neliel kesal, Grimmjow akhirnya menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Neliel berdiri. Setelah itu Neliel membersihkan seragamnya dari debu pasir yang ada sebelum kembali melanjutkan latihan.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengguasai apa yang diperlukan Vampire yang tersisa cuma Cero, Bala, dan Pesquisa secara bersamaan." Neliel menatap Grimmjow yang sepertinya bingung dengan perkataannya, "Cero adalah energi spiritual yang kau tembakan, dan bala adalah teknik yang menggumpulakan reiatsumu ke tangan dan menembakkannya seperti peluru dengan tinjumu, sedangkan Pesquisa bisa dibilang untuk melacak reiatsu." Grimmjow akhirnya memberi anggukan mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kapan kita mulai? Aku lebih tertarik berlatih Cero atau Bala terlebih dahulu." kata Grimmjow dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat.

"Sayang sekali, kali ini kita akan mulai dengan Pesquisa terlebih dahulu, Grimmjow. Kalau kau tanya kenapa? Simpel karena aku adalah gurumu. Jadi, terserah aku mau menggajarimu apa." Jawab Neliel kemudian langsung melihat ke arah Las Noches tanpa mendengarkan omelan Grimmjow.

Alasan sebenarnya Neliel memilih untuk menggajari Grimmjow Pesquisa karena Neliel tidak terlalu bisa menggajari jurus Cero. Dan ia tidak ingin rahasia ini diketahui Grimmjow karena akan sangat memalukannya. Yah…setidaknya dia bisa menahan Grimmjow sampai Ulquiora datang, pikir Neliel dalam hati.

"Baiklah sekarang aku ingin kamu berkonsentrasi untuk melacak setiap reiatsu yang ada di Las Noches dan aku ingin kau melacak keberadaan Lilynete dan Cirucci. Yang diperlukan dalam latihan ini hanyalah konsentrasi penuh." kata Neliel sambil memberi pengarahan pada Grimmjow, Grimmjow kemudian menghela napas sejenak dan kemudian melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Neliel.

* * *

Menurut Grimmjow awalnya ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah namun, saat ia mencobanya ia hanya menemukan sedikit reiatsu saja. Neliel memberinya saran untuk lebih berkonsentrasi, latihan ini berjalan selama 1 jam dan Grimmjow sama sekali belum menemukan Lilynete ataupun Cirucci.

"Haah..kau ini gimana sih? Kan sudah kukatakan kau harus lebih konsentrasi. Bahkan aku saja yang sedang lemah ini bisa melacak mereka dengan sangat mudah. Seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, atau mungkin seperti merobek tissue yang basah." ejek Neliel pada Grimmjow.

"Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Hanya saja kau sama sekali tidak memberi saran yang sangat berguna. Dasar guru payah." balas Grimmjow.

"Apa katamu ?" mendengar ini amarah Neliel langsung memuncak dan dimulailah pertengkaran mulut antara mereka berdua yang berlangsung selama 15 menit. Mereka bertengkar tanpa hentinya dan saat selesai mereka sudah kekurangan napas.

"Ahh…tidak ada gunanya aku ingin segera belajar Cero dan Bala." gerutu Grimmjow kesal.

"Hei, ini bukan salahku. Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya." balas Neliel, akhirnya ia menghela napas sejenak dan kemudian kembali berbicara, "Hei, Grimmjow."

"Apa?" balas Grimmjow dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau sudah mulai haus?" tanya Neliel menatap dalam Grimmjow dengan nada serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow bingung.

"Yah..apa kau sudah ingin minum atau tidak. Kuhitung-hitung seharusnya kau sudah mulai merasakan dampaknya karena ini sudah hampir minggu ke 6." kata Neliel.

"…tidak, Tidak juga. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun." jawab Grimmjow enteng.

"…oh..begitu, ya. Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menggigat sedikit masa lalumu. Atau mungkin memimpikannya?" tanya Neliel.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Grimmjow, karena menurutnya sikap Neliel sangatlah aneh hari ini.

"Sudah jawab saja." desak Neliel, akhirnya Grimmjow menyerah dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Untuk selama ini aku hanya memimpikan satu orang saja. Aku hanya bisa menggingat namanya. Namanya Tia Halibel. Hanya itu saja, soal wajah entah kenapa di mimpiku aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ada kabut yang menghalangi wajahnya." jawab Grimmjow kemudian melirik ke arah Neliel.

Ekspresi Neliel sepertinya agak kecewa dengan jawaban Grimmjow, "Begitu, kau beruntung." Hanya kalimat itulah yang didengar Grimmjow. Grimmjow bermaksud menanyakan maksud Neliel sebelum ia merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang menghantamnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Neliel yang sudah berdiri tegap dan kemudian menggunakan langkah sonido menuju ke arah pintu gerbang timur. Entah kenapa Grimmjow memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini, karenanya ia segera menggikuti Neliel.

* * *

Saat ia sampai di sana yang dilihatnya adalah lebih dari 30 Vampire berkumpul di depan gerbang timur dan Neliel berada tepat di depan gerbang timur. Kemudian ia melihat Neliel melirik ke arahnya menyuruhnya segera mendekat. Grimmjow menurutinya dan mendekat ke sampingnya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Grimmjow sambil memasang sikap waspada melihat begitu banyak Vampire di depannya.

Neliel tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow ia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menjawabnya, "Mereka Vampire Level E dan seorang penyusup, karena itu semua penyusup harus disingkirkan." kata Neliel sambil menatap ke arah sekumpulan Vampire Level E didepannya dengan tatapan dingin.

Grimmjow kaget mendengar jawaban Neliel, karena menurutnya pasti tidak akan ada yang mau menyerang Las Noches. Perhatiannya teralih saat ia melihat 2 figur Vampire yang mendekat ke arah Neliel dari arah belakang. Grimmjow mengetahui keduanya sebagai Fraccion Neliel karena ia mendengarnya dari Lilynete dan Cirucci.

"Nel-sama." Ucap keduanya segera mendekat ke arah Neliel.

"Pesche, Dondochaka. Masuk dan tutup gerbang timur." kata Neliel tegas, kedua Fraccionnya meski tidak menyukai perintah mereka tetap menggaguk dan melaksanakannya.

"Aku tetap tinggal." kata Grimmjow spontan Neliel langsung terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Ini tugasku, Grimmjow. Karena itu aku akan melawan mereka sendirian." Neliel kemudian menatap Grimmjow dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

"Kubilang aku tinggal. Lagipula kondisimu tidak cocok untuk bertarung karena—" belum selesai perkataan Grimmjow Neliel menendangnya dengan cukup kuat sehingga ia terlempar ke dalam gerbang.

"TUTUP GERBANGNYA." perintah Neliel kepada kedua Fraccionnya, keduanya menggaguk dan segera menutup gerbang timur meninggalkan Tuannya di sana seorang diri melawan semua Vampire itu.

Grimmjow melihat punggung Neliel dari jauh dan kemudian ia melihat Vampire-Vampire Level E itu mulai menyerang Neliel. Ia segera bangun dan kemudian menggunakan langkah sonidonya untuk menuju ke arah Neliel dan membantunya. Entah kenapa dipikirannya ia hanya bisa berpikir untuk segra menolong Neliel. Namun, niatnya dihentikan karena gerbang itu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan Neliel seorang diri melawan semua Vampire itu.

* * *

Yak..selesai deh..fuuh…chapter kali nie entah kenapa ide q menggalir begitu saja hehehehe senangnya kalo banyak ide…

Oww ya saat saia lihat inbox…

Mana? Gak ada nama-namanya hueeeee…..Minna-san please beri nama ja nah…kalo zanpakuto n' sgala tetekbengeknya gak usahlag YuUki rasa itu gak perlu……

*Reader : ApUa! Padahal u sndiri yg umumin gtu 'ditabok'*

Gomen…gomen (_ _) karena menurut atashi akan bakal repot kalo gitu…oww ya gimana?Gimana? dah kan da romancenya dikit hehehehe…

Atashi seneng karena lagi banyak ide romance.. n' akhirnya bisa juga bikin adegan ini, dari dulu q dah mikir mo bikin adegan nie tapi, bingung gimana awalnya…fuuh…untung aja terwujud hehe

Oww ya kalo misalnya da request mo ada adegan inilah itulah silakan PM saia, saya akan berusaha u/ mewujudkannya *caelah* yang jelas…

Nah skarang sesi bls review maaf krna atashi slalu lupa sesi ini hehe…*saia akan membalas dari review chapter 4*

Beni~hime~chan : iya tuh Grimmjow jahat ya ninggalin Nel ndiri *Grimmjow : emang sapa yang nulis kayak gitu hah!, Author : saia pak guru*

Ryuku S.A.J : uhm, kalo misalnya cemburu gini ja triknya pikir yang jadi Nel ntu dirimu sendiri hehe..kalo gak bsa berusahalah tahan kesabaran^^ U can do it!

Safwa Nopa Clyne : Hai…atashi lanjutkan nie! Karena ntu mohon bantuan dukungan doa, oww ya doanya supaya biar banyak ide ye ama supaya koneksi gak lola ok^^ *digampare* Gomen(_ _)

Zangetsuichigo 13 : tu Nnoi, Grimm kagak boleh berantem nanti di marahin ntu *Nnoi & Grimm : mang sapa yang buat skenario kayak gitu ? Hah!, Author : Saya pak gulu hehe* maaf kalo rada mual prosesnya n' Nel jadi galak, kalo soal Nnoi suka Nel emang bakal saia tulis di chappie ******* hehehe..Hoh..makasih ya YuUki emang seneng bgets bisa masuk SMA ntu hehe…^^

Kin chan usagi : Hai saia akan usahain kalo update bakal cepet. Karena itu mohon dukungan doa supaya dapet banyak ide n' koneksi net gk lola hehe^^

Riztichimaru : btul..btul beberapa kali YuUki mo buka FFN juga gk bisa…baik akan saia lanjutkan doakan saia ya ^^

Sekian minna-san…mohon dukungan doa supaya banyak ide, gak males-malesan, dapet ilham banyak bangets, koneksi lancar, n' ada niat ngetik ok XD

Ow, q masih nunggu nama-namanya loh…tolong kasi nama 3 cowok and 1 cewek terserah ja deh ok^^ Sekedar bocoran ini bakal jadi nama para Cazador hehehe….

Review…review…review..hehehehe^^


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san~~~~~

Yuuki is here again..kyaa Chapter 7 akhirnya jadi juga..fuuh…keringat dan airmata juga sudah terbayarkan hehe *lebay ah*…uhm, saran silakan tissuenya diambil juga dulu *edarin tissue* klo ada adegan bikin mual cari ember dulu ya trus pake tissue nie buat lap mulut baru baca lagi ehehe….;P

Klo ada typo ato kesalahan apapun mohon dimaafkan sekali lagi maklum saia ini ngetik selalu malam-malam suntuk n' update kadang malam itu juga ato pagi harinya hehe ;)

Disclamer : Bleach tentu aja ampe kapanpun is belong to Tite Kubo hehe^^

* * *

"Hei lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku keluar!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Tidak bisa, Nel-sama sudah memerintahkan untuk menutup gerbang timur karena itu kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk menerobos begitu saja." jawab kedua Fraccion Neliel.

"Ada apa sih? Ribut sekali!" ucap seorang Vampire wanita berambut ungu dan dibelakangnya ada seorang Vampire cewek berambut hijau terang ditemani oleh seorang Vampire pria berambut hitam yang terlihat sangat menggantuk. Grimmjow mengenalinya sebagai Cirucci dan Lilynete, sementara Vampire pria yang satu lagi adalah Stark, sang Primera Espada.

"Cirucci, Lilynete. Cepat bantu aku menyingkirkan kedua Vampire menyebalkan ini." perintah Grimmjow.

"Heh ? Kenapa harus kami?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian ini, Nel sedang dalam bahaya tahu." kata Grimmjow sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang menara, yang dari sana bisa terdengar bunyi pedang dan erangan para Vampire Level E.

"Apa katamu? Nel ada di sana. Cih, sial." Cirucci kemudian segera menuju ke arah pintu gerbang diikuti Lilynete yang ingin membantu.

Hal ini tentu saja sangat tidak mengguntungkan untuk Pesche dan Dondochaka. Mereka bisa saja menghadapi Lilynete tapi, untuk menghadapi dua orang Espada sangatlah tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menang. Bahkan untuk menahan Grimmjow yang sedang terluka saja mereka harus berusaha sekuatnya dan sama sekali tidak boleh lengah. Kalau sampai Lilynete dan Cirucci membantu Grimmjow tentu saja mereka pasti akan kalah telak.

_(A.N. Author Note : Karena Grimmjow di chapter lalu ditendang Neliel makanya, dia terluka. Vampire ada yang punya daya regenerasi cepet, biasa, dan rendah. Tapi, yang punya daya regenerasi cepet itu cuma Vampire tertentu saja. Dalam kasus ini, daya regenerasi Grimmjow bisa dibilang rendah karena belum terlalu dilatih hehe^^)_

Berkat bantuan Cirucci dan Lilynete Grimmjow dengan mudah melewati Pesche dan Dondochaka, tinggal sedikit lagi mereka bisa membuka gerbang timur Las Noches. Namun, tiba-tiba sesosok Vampire tiba-tiba berdiri di depan gerbang itu dan menghalangi mereka.

"…stark." ucap Lilynete tidak percaya pada sosok Vampire yang berada di depannya.

"Apa maumu? Menyingkir dari sana." kata Grimmjow sinis.

"Minggir, Stark. Aku harus menolong Nel." kata Cirucci kesal.

"Kau pikir Nel mau ditolong kalian? Coba pikirkan baik-baik kalau kalian keluar seperti ini pasti akan membuat harga dirinya sebagai seorang Tercera Espada terluka. Apa kalian mau itu?" kata Stark dengan nada menekan, Cirucci dan Lilynete hanya bisa tertunduk diam tanpa suara merenungi kata-kata Stark sampai Grimmjow angkat bicara.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Grimmjow kemudian terdiam sejenak untuk menatap Stark dan kemudian kembali berbicara, "Kalau cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan tolong minggir. Ada seseorang yang harus kutolong di sana." kata Grimmjow sambil menunjuk kea rah luar gerbang dengan matanya.

"Kau tahu bukan dengan perbuatanmu akan membuat Nel—" belum sempat perkataan Stark selesai Grimmjow langsung memotongnya.

"Jadi kenapa? Kalau harga dirinya terluka bisa disembuhkan kembali. Aku lebih suka melihat harga dirinya terluka daripada melihatnya mati konyol di sana. Karena itu minggir." kata Grimmjow dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hm..begitu, baiklah kalau begitu akan kuijinkan kau keluar." Kata Stark dan tentu saja membuat Grimmjow senang ia kemudian mendekat kea rah gerbang dan bersiap membukanya tapi, Stark menghentikannya, "Aku memang mengijinkanmu keluar tapi, tidak lewat gerbang ini. Karena jika kau membukanya aka nada Vampire yang memanfaatkannya untuk masuk ke Las Noches."

"Kalau begitu aku harus lewat mana?" tanya Grimmjow kesal, entah kenapa ia merasa harus secepatnya keluar untuk menolong Neliel. Di dalam hatinya entah kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Neliel.

"Tenang saja." Kemudian Stark menggunakan tangannya dan kemudian merobek udara yang ada. Dari robekan itu seperti ada suatu jalan dan disana terlihat sosok Neliel, "Cepat masuk. Ini hanya bisa terbuka sebentar saja dan musuh juga tidak akan menggetahui darimana kau muncul."

Grimmjow kemudian menggaguk dan segera masuk ke dalam lubang itu, sebelumnya ia sempat berhenti di hadapannya dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Stark hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,"Sama-sama aku melakukannya karena ingin. Karena itu berjanjilah kau akan membawanya kembali dengan selamat." kata Stark yang disertai anggukan dari Grimmjow.

Sebelum lubang itu tertutup Lilynete dan Cirucci menghadap ke hadapan Stark seperti meminta ijin padanya untuk masuk ke lubang itu dan menolong Neliel.

"Aku juga ikut." kata Lilynete dan Cirucci bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian ikut bertempur di sana malah akan tambah membuat Neliel mengkhawatirkan kondisi kalian." kata Stark.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, Grimmjow akan membawanya kembali. Jangan khawatir percayalah padanya." kata Stark sambil menggelus kepala keduanya, sesaat kemudian lubang itu tertutup bersamaan dengan itu Grimmjow tiba di sana.

* * *

Sementara itu di seberang gerbang Neliel sedang bertarung melawan semua Vampire yang ada. Ia baru berhasil membunuh 32 Vampire sedangkan sisanya masih berusaha untuk membunuhnya ataupun menggigitnya. Kalau saja ia tidak memakai Limitter Item yang ada pasti ia sudah bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Pakaian seragam putih Neliel sekarang bercampur dengan darah Vampire-Vampire yang menyerangnya, yang menyebabkan seragamnya bukan lagi berwarna merah darah segar. Tapi, sudah berwarna hitam karena sudah terlalu banyak darah yang bercampur di seragamnya yang berwarna putih itu. Wajahnya berlepotan darah di mana-mana dan darah bercampur dirambut hijau toskanya. Walau dia bertarung dan membunuh semua Vampire Level E itu tanpa ekspresi namun, di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat menyesal dan takut. Neliel benci bertarung apalagi membunuh karena, setiap kali ia melakukannya yang ia temukan hanyalah ingatan tentang hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan. Setiap kali ia bertarung ia kembali menggingat tentang orang itu. Orang yang paling dibencinya namun, juga orang yang paling ia cintai.

Lamunan Neliel terhenti saat sesosok Vampire tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya dan dan bersiap menyerangnya, karena tidak merasakan bisa merasakan aura Vampire itu Neliel tidak sempat menghindar. Neliel akhirnya pasrah dengan akhir hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan dan menutup matanya, setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak akan lagi menggingat masa lalunya dan bisa terlepas darinya.

Tiba-tiba Neliel mendengar bunyi pedang berdentum, menyebabkan rambut hijau toskanya berkibar di belakang punggungnya akibat angin yang dihasilkan dari bentrokan itu. Dan saat ia membuka mata ia melihat sesosok Vampire berambut biru terang yang sedang menahan serangan Vampire yang tadi akan membunuhnya dengan pedangnya.

"….Grimm..jow." Neliel benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya bagaiman ia bisa ada di padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah menyuruh Pesche dan Dondochaka untuk menutup gerbang, "Bagaimana…kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau hutang budi padaku, Nel. Asal kau tahu saja." kata Grimmjow kemudian melirik ke arah Neliel dan kemudian menebas Vampire di depannya yang menggakibatkan seragamnya terciprat darah Vampire itu. Neliel hanya terdiam menatap kea rah Grimmjow sepertinya masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertarung lihat saja reiatsumu, kecil sekali aku bahkan bingung kalau kau masih bisa hidup." kata Grimmjow kemudian kembali menebas Vampire-Vampire yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak." kata Neliel sambil menebas Vampire yang berada di belakang Grimmjow, "Tugasku adalah menjaga gerbang ini, karena itu aku akan tetap bertarung."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan hanya menyisakan satu Vampire yang tersisa. Neliel kemudian menatap Vampire itu dan kemudian mendekatinya yang tentu saja membuat Grimmjow heran, karena bisa saja Vampire itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat ia mendekat.

"Oi, Nel kau mau apa?" tanya Grimmjow sambil berusaha menghentikan Neliel, "Biar aku saja yang menghabisinya."

"….terima kasih, Grimmjow. Tapi, ini tugasku jadi aku yang harus menyelesaikannya lagipula aku sudah terlanjur melibatkanmu dalam pertarunganku jadi, setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini." Kata Neliel sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Grimmjow.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Grimmjow." senyum Neliel yang akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan Grimmjow.

Neliel melihat ke arah Vampire itu yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Kemudian Neliel berjalan semakin mendekati Vampire itu yang tentu saja membuat Vampire itu memasang sikap waspada pada tindakan Neliel. Vampire itu terkejut saat Neliel menggulurkan tangannya pada Vampire itu.

"Pergilah sekarang sebelum aku melupakan kebaikan hatiku." Kata Neliel yang tentu saja membuat Grimmjow dan Vampire itu terkejut.

"Oi, Nel memang tidak—"

"Tenang saja, Grimmjow." kata Neliel sambil berbalik memandang Grimmjow dan kembali tersenyum kemudian ia menatap kembali Vampire itu dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Pergilah dan berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah menyerang Las Noches lagi."

Kalau saja lawan Neliel kali ini bukan Vampire Level E pasti lawannya akan menuruti perkataannya dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Yah..walaupun kalau lawannya seperti Nnoitra tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk mati daripada mempermalukan dirinya. Tapi, sayangnya Neliel melakukan satu kesalahan yaitu lawannya yang saat ini berada di depannya adalah seorang Vampire Level E yang hanya bisa memikirkan darah, darah, dan hanya darah.

Dan karena itulah Vampire yang berada di depannya itu langsung menyerang Neliel begitu Neliel kembali mendekatinya. Ia menggunakan cakarnya dan kemudian berusaha melukai Neliel di bagian dadanya untuk lebih tepatnya ia mengarahkan seragannya ke arah jantung Neliel. Grimmjow segera berlari ke arah Neliel untuk menolongnya sayangnya jarak antara dirinya dan Neliel cukup jauh, dan ia tidak mungkin sampai tepat waktu. Saat cakarnya jarak cakar Vampire itu dan seragam Neliel tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Vampire itu tiba-tiba berteriak dan kemudian tubuhnya terbagi menjadi dua dan kemudian berubah menjadi abu.

Grimmjow kemudian melihat ke arah pedang Neliel yang terdapat darah segar dari seorang Vampire yang baru saja dibunuh. Sementara itu Grimmjow segera mendekati Neliel sedangkan Neliel hanya melihat jasad Vampire itu yang mulai berubah menjadi abu, dan menyatu bersama dengan pasir-pasir yang terdapat di Hueco Mundo.

Neliel kemudian menangkap sedikit dari abu Vampire itu dan kemudian berkata, "Semoga jiwamu diberkati oleh sang bulan." setelah berkata seperti itu ia kemudian membiarkan abu itu bertebaran dan menyatu bersama pasir Las Noches.

Entah kenapa kaki Neliel sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya yang menggakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh. Untung saja Grimmjow berada di sana dan kemudian ia segera menangkap tubuh Neliel.

"Nel ! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa cuma agak kecapekkan." senyum Neliel sambil berusaha kembali berdiri tapi, usahanya gagal. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah terkuras semua akibat pertarungan tadi. Bisa dilihat dari reiatsunya yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berjalan dulu. Lihat tubuhmu sudah mulai gemetaran ototmu pasti sakit dan lagi reiatsumu—" belum sempat Grimmjow menyelesaikan perkataannya mulutnya dibekap oleh Neliel.

"Tenang saja, Grimmjow aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau membantuku berjalan malah nanti mereka akan tambah khawatir." kata Neliel sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang dengan matanya.

"Kh..baiklah kau bisa berjalan hanya sampai di depan gerbang menara sesampainya di dalam menara aku akan membopongmu asal kau tahu saja." kata Grimmjow dengan nada kesal karena tindakan Neliel, dan Neliel hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman terima kasih. Yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Grimmjow tersipu karenanya.

* * *

Grimmjow kemudian membantu Neliel untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah depan gerbang. Grimmjow kemudian memerintahkan untuk membuka gerbang dan beberapa saat kemudian gerbang terbuka. Begitu gerbang terbuka dua orang Vampire kecil langsung berlari kea rah Neliel dan memeluknya. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lilynete dan Cirucci.

"Nel—kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Lilynete.

"Nel, kau berdarah. Apa ada yang luka? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Nel. Kami khawatir sekali." kata Cirucci yang langsung memeluk erat Neliel.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir." kata Neliel seraya tersenyum lembut pada keduanya sambil mengelus kepala keduanya.

Tiba-tiba suara Grimmjow memecahkan keheningan itu, "Oi, ayo cepat ganti baju, aku malas pakai seragam yang penuh darah seperti ini." kata Grimmjow sambil menarik Neliel.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih, Grimmjow? Mengganggu saja." protes Lilyente dan Cirucci bersamaan, sementara Grimmjow hanya menggacuhkan mereka dan kemudian segera menarik tangan Neliel menuju ke arah menara timur.

Sebelum pergi Neliel menyempatkan untuk berbicara dengan Fraccionnya. Kedua Fraccionnya tentu saja menangis bahagia karena bisa melihat tuannya kembali dengan selamat.

"Nel-sama, untung anda baik-baik saja." kata Pesche dan Dondochaka bersamaan seraya menangis bahagia.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis asal kalian tahu." kata Neliel sambil menenangkan keduannya.

"Kami hanya terlalu senang melihat anda kembali dengan selamat Nel-sama." kata Keduannya, kemudian Neliel melirik kea rah Grimmjow yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya. Neliel kemudian segera menuntaskan masalahnya di sini agar Vampire biru itu tidak memarahinya kembali.

"Pesche, Dondochaka tutup gerbang timur dan jangan biarkan siapapun membukanya tanpa seijinku. Mengerti?" perintah Neliel, kedua Fraccionnya segera melaksanakannya. "Stark, sebaiknya kau kembali ke markasmu mungkin mereka akan menyerang ke arah sana juga. Lebih baik kau berjaga-jaga." kata Neliel pada Stark.

Stark kemudian member anggukan dan kemudian melesat pergi menuju markasnya diikuti Lilynete dari belakang. Sementara Cirucci harus melaksanakan misi yang diperintahkan Aizen jadi dia melesat pergi untuk melaksanakan misinya. Pesche dan Dondochaka diperintahkan Neliel untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu di gerbang timur.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu sebentar untuk ganti baju, kalu terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku." kata Neliel pada kedua Fraccionnya yang disertai anggukan oleh keduannya.

Neliel kemudian segera menggikuti Grimmjow yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya menuju ke arah menara timur. Selama perjalanan mereka ke arah menara timur Grimmjow hanya terdiam tenang tanpa menggeluarkan sepatah katapun. Neliel hanya diam seribu bahasa dalam perjalanan mereka keheningan akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Grimmjow saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi." kata Grimmjow yang dijawab dengan reaksi Neliel yang segera menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian Grimmjow mendekati Neliel yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu bersikap waspada padanya.

"Kau mau apa—" tiba-tiba Grimmjow menggangkat tubuh Neliel dan kembali menggendongnya ala putri. Reaksi pertama yang ditunjukan Neliel adalah berteriak dan mencoba turun dari gendongan Grimmjow.

"Kyaaa—! Kau mau apa, Grimmjow. Turunkan aku!" teriak Neliel sambil meronta-ronta sementara Grimmjow tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah, dengan kekuatanmu yang seperti ini bisa-bisa kau pingsan sebelum sampai di markasmu. Dan lagi kau kan sudah berjanji padaku." kata Grimmjow sambil menggangkat Neliel dan bersonido ke arah markas Neliel.

Sementara itu Neliel hanya bisa menuruti Grimmjow karena janji tetaplah janji. Dan Grimmjow juga sudah menolongnya dari serangan Vampire-Vampire tadi.

* * *

Saat sampai di depan markas Tercera Espada Neliel tidak pernah menggira kalau Grimmjow akan masuk ke dalam markasnya apalagi ke kamarnya. Karena biasanya Grimmjow selalu menggantarnya hanya sampai pintu depan markasnya.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow juga agak bingung dengan tindakannya menggantar Neliel sampai ke dalam markasnya bahkan sampai ke kamarnya. Tapi, melihat kondisi sang Tercera Espada ia memutuskan untuk mengantarnya sampai ke dalam. Bisa dibilang dengan begini dia bisa membuat Neliel hutang budi padanya dan entah kenapa pikiran seperti ini membuat Grimmjow senang tapi, ia tetap tidak menggerti arti kesenangan ini.

Sesampainya ia di dalam kamar Neliel, Grimmjow mendudukan Neliel di sebuah sofa putih yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Kamar Neliel bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan kamarnya hanya ada berbagai macam buku berceceran di lantai kamarnya.

"Setidaknya kamarku lebih baik daripada kamarmu." sindir Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" amuk Neliel.

"Lihat saja buku-buku ini, berceceran di mana-mana. Memang ini buku apa saja?" tanya Grimmjow sambil memunggut salah satu buku yang berada di dekatnya tapi, belum sempat Grimmjow membaca judul buku itu Neliel terlanjur merebutnya dan kemudian menyembunyikan buku itu.

Melihat reaksi Neliel tentu saja membuat Grimmjow penasaran buku apa sebenarnya itu. Neliel yang menggetahui hal ini segera mencari alasan yang cocok, "…ini bukan buku apa-apa, kok." kata Neliel yang hanya dijawab dengan alis Grimmjow yang terangkat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Itu…itu…" Neliel kemudian tertunduk ke bawah, Grimmjow yang melihat reaksi Neliel kemudian mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian menggelus kepala Neliel.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menggatakannya tidak apa-apa." kata Grimmjow kemudian menuju kea rah jendela Neliel ia bermaksud untuk melompat dari jendela Neliel dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Neliel menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya, Grimmjow tentu saja terkejut dengan perbuatan Neliel. Kemudian Neliel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Grimmjow dan kemudian dia mencium pipi Grimmjow, yang tentu saja berhasil membuat wajah Grimmjow memerah.

"Itu hadiah karena sudah menolongku." kata Neliel sambil tersenyum manis pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sempat terdiam sebentar setelah ia tersadar kembali dari lamunannya ia segera melompat dari jendela Neliel meninggalkan Neliel di kamarnya sendirian kemudian Grimmjow masuk ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamarnya ia langsung berbaring di kasurnya dan kembali mencerna apa yang sudah diperbuat Neliel. Dirinya seperti senang sekali dengan apa yang diperbuat Neliel dan menggiginkan lebih dari itu. Ia seperti mengginginkan Neliel lebih dari yang selama ini ia rasakan pada orang lain.

"Perasaan apa ini?" kata Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Yak..sai deh fuuh……capek…ngetik ntu capek ya…aduh..aduh..maaf skali ya klo misalnya ide q aneh klo soal kmunculan tokoh kayak Ulquiora ato yang lain tenang sudah saya rencanakan bagi para fans harap tenang tunggu list antrian ok ehehe XP

Klo da typo maaf saia ngetik malem suntuk jam menunjukkan pukul 01.22 dini hari nie di laptop krna itu saia akan publish keesokan harinya ya beginilah kalo author selalu dapat ilham malem-malem (jangan ditiru ini contoh yg sangat tidak baik) XD

Maaf kalo banyak yg ngomong A.N ntu sharusnya di akhir tpi, entah kenapa saia lebih suka di situ juga yah..supaya reader gk bingung juga sih ahahaha^^ kalau ada pertanyaan silakan PM saia ato tnya langsung di repiewx jadi d chapy slanjutnya akan saia ksi jwbn

Minna-san makasih ya daw bantu kasi nama and bantu dalam doa ehehe…akhirnya chapter 7 jadi juga yay….^^ Oww ya dengan ini sesi chara OOC ditutup (entah akan saya buka lagi atau tidak lihat sikon deh ehehe) ya daw jangan lupa review ya please jgn bosen-bosen ato malas repiew ya *puppy eyes mode on*

Baiklah slanjutnya sesi balas repiew……

Beni~hime~chan : Kyaa..makasih saia senang sekali kalo adegan romancenya sudah bagus, jujur saia gak bisa buat adegan romance yang bagus ntu ja musti bertapa luama btul *lebay ah* Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu dalam doa atau apapun juga saia senang sekali ehehehe XD

YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : Sorry huaaaa T^T q gak punya nope u waktu ntu huaaa ilang huaa…jangan marahin YuUki hiks..hiks…baik macacih ya daw update ehehehe…pasti tidak akan YuUki munculkan adegan Grimmjow memukul wajah Nel *ngelirik Grimm ma Nel yg kejar"an)

Safwa Nopa Cyle : Baik YuUki akan lanjutkan karena ntu mohon dukungan doanya ehehe, kalo Ulquiora nanti bakal muncul YuUki dah siapin kemunculannya yang keren ehehe *maklum fans berat*

Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez : Kalo gak semangat coba bayangin aja kalo yang tulisannya Nel ntu nama u sendiri n' yang jadi Nel ntu diri kau ahahaha soalnya saia juga sering merasa down saat membaca chara fav q ma orng laen ehehe

Riztichimaru : Waa, akhirnya adegan romance q yg qw pikirin ampe bertapa ampe malem membuahkan hasil juga wkwkwk klo soal apa yg akan terjadi bacalah kelanjutan ceritanya, pasti ngerti ehehehe

Avy-Kurohime : Wah, makasih ehehe, oww ya tolong jangan panggil senpai agak gimna gtu ehehe, ook deh nanti tak baca ma repiew tpi, sbar ya soalnya saia lgi gk bisa internetan entah kenapa jarang nyambung ehehe, tapi, pasti tak baca deh ^^

Tenshi-Kamimaru : WAAA *panic sendiri liat orang tepar* aduh jgn tepar dlu donk sabar blum sai nie ficnya, kan dah tak ksi saran panggil ambulance klo misalnya pendarahannya parah ehehehe *digampar* Sorry, akan saia usahan update selalu cepet Karen itu mohon dukungan doa n' makasih dah ksi OOC ehehe

Fun-Ny-Chan : Zalam kenal ehehe, kyaaa makasih aduh aduh kalo disanjung gini nanti malah jadi terlena ehehe. Gak papa kok klo bru repiew skarang yg jlas udah di baca ja q daw snang (apalagi di repiew ehehe)

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : Untuk jawaban itu silakan baca sajalah ok…baik saia akan berusaha update cepaaat ehehehe

Alois Z. Phantom : Is, tom kan dah q PM waktu ntu makanya ndak q masukin males sih cpek *ditendang* gomen hiks hiks, oww ya mana? Q gak da liat fic u ma sekali dah q tungguin nie hiks hiks T^T publish soon please ehehe….

Kin chan usage : *lari ke ala loe ala india terus gk twnya jatoh di tengah jalan* ia Grimm sadar dunk itu cinta tw dasar dodol (Grimmjow : emang karena scenario spa tuh hah? *sambil keluarin Phantera*, Author : Saia, pak gulu ehehe) senang deh u seneng karena update cepet kyaaa romancenya juga bgus respeknya macacih ehehehe…baik saia usahain akan update cheetah lagi mohon doanya ya..

Summeracoon : Seperti biasa u gila ya, panas-panas malah jalan-jalan tapi,thank you daw mo repiew ehehehe gitu donk XDD. Teserah deh u mo jengkel ma disclamer q tow gak u tuw mang penggemar korea ya dasar" nie orang suju terus yg da d kpala u ehehe…yg jlas repiew lagiii ya XDDD

Yak sai deh oww ya one more thing review please hehehe XDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Saia datang lagi minna-san hehehe, nie chappy slanjutnya dah jadi jangan lupa review ya ^o^ ditunggu lo...Chappy nie saia buat agak panjang karena dah lama gak update jadi met baca ya...wuihi saia senang skali dgn responnya chappy kmaren hehe *senyum-senyum kayak org gila* Ya daw, daripada menunggu lama silakan dibaca n' jangan lupa review woke ^^d

Selamat membaca -^o^-

Disclamer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo not me!

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak penyerangan yang terjadi di gerbang timur, keadaan Neliel dan Grimmjow sudah membaik. Hanya saja Neliel masih memakai Limiter Item yang diberikan Aizen sebagai hukumannya. Dalam dua minggu itu juga Grimmjow sudah bisa mengguasai berbagai macam hal dalam pertarungan. Ia sudah bisa mengguasai Cero, Bala, Pequisa dan juga Gran Rey Cero, walau dalam proses pelatihannya Grimmjow sempat menggomel karena cara Neliel melatihnya yang aneh.

Dalam dua minggu ini pun hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua sudah terjalin dengan baik, Grimmjow sudah bisa bergaul dengan baik dengan Fraccion Neliel. Dan Neliel juga sudah bisa sedikit membuka diri di hadapan Grimmjow.

Ini bisa dilihat dengan sikap Grimmjow yang selalu berada di sekitar Neliel, bahkan walaupun latihan yang dilakukannya dengan Neliel sudah selesai. Ia kerap terlihat bersama Neliel sedang berlatih bersama untuk menggembangkan kekuatannya. Biasanya latihan mereka selalu diakhiri dengan kekalahan telak Grimmjow, bahkan saat latihan Neliel tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan wujud resurreccionnya. Kadang hal ini membuat Grimmjow kesal dan Neliel sama sekali tidak menanggapi kekesalan Grimmjow, Neliel malah sedikit menyukai waktunya bersama Grimmjow yang artinya ia bisa sedikit bersantai.

Hari ini juga terlihat dua orang Espada sedang berlatih di ruang latihan menara timur, mereka tidak lain adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dan Neliel Tu Odelschvank. Di sini terlihat jelas bahwa Neliel sama sekali tidak serius melawan Grimmjow buktinya saat latihan yang dilakukannya hari ini, ia terlihat sangat menggantuk. Sementara Grimmjow yang dalam wujud resurreccionnya mulai menyerang Neliel dengan semua jurus yang ia punya.

"Ada apa ini, Nel? Kau terlihat sedikit lambat dari kemarin." ejek Grimmjow pada Neliel tapi, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban ataupun reaksi dari Neliel.

Ini tentu saja membuat Grimmjow kesal sekali begitu dia berniat untuk menyerang Neliel. Tiba-tiba wajah Neliel sudah berada di depan wajahnya dan kemudian yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang terlempar ke arah dinding ruang latihan dan wajah Neliel yang terlihat sangat menggantuk.

"Baiklah latihanmu hari ini selesai." kata Neliel setelah itu beberapa detik kemudian terlihat kedua Fraccionnya beserta Lilynete dan Cirucci mulai memasuki ruang latihan.

Pesche dan Dondochaka tentu saja langsung berlari ke arah tuannya dan sesaat kemudian tubuh Neliel kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kedua Fraccionnya langsung menangkap tubuh tuannya itu dan kemudian merebahkannya, dan kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran lembut.

"Wah, Nel-sama memang hebat. Lihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00." ucap Pesche sambil membaringkan kepala tuannya di pangkuannya.

"Benar. Yah...Nel-sama memang begitu kalau sudah jam 2 siang apapun yang terjadi ataupun yang dilakukannya, beliau pasti langsung tertidur." lanjut Dondochaka.

Sementara itu Grimmjow yang sedari tadi ditendang Neliel dan berada di ujung ruangan, akhirnya tersadar dan kemudian dengan cepat bersonido ke arah Neliel dan Fraccionnya. Ia sudah kembali ke wujud normalnya lagi dan begitu ia melihat Neliel yang tertidur dengan lelap tentu saja membuat Grimmjow kesal.

"Hei, Nel. Cepat bangun! Latihan kita belum sele—" belum selesai perkataan Grimmjow sebuah tendangan menggarah ke belakang kepalanya, yang membuat tubuhnya langsung terkapar di lantai ruang latihan.

"BERISIK." kata Lilynete sambil memukul kepala Grimmjow," Nel sedang tertidur tahu jadi, jangan ribut!"

"Benar, lihat saja Nel kecapekkan seperti ini karena kamu tahu." cela Cirucci pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang sedari tadi terkapar di lantai kemudian bangun dan segera membalas perkataan keduanya, "Kalian juga salah berteriak-teriak seperti itu tentu saja bisa membuat orang terbangun! Dan lagi kalian juga setiap hari kerjaannya hanya bergelantungan pada Nel setiap hari bahkan sampai malam. Sampai kalian harus diantar malam-malam karena sudah tertidur di kamarnya." balas Grimmjow.

"Kalau kami tidak apa-apa." balas keduanya santai.

"Apa katamu!" dan dimulailah pertengkaran mulut antar ketigannya, sementara mereka bertiga bertengkar mulut terdengar langkah sonido seseorang yang kemudian berhenti di samping Pesche dan Dondochaka. Dan yang tak lain adalah Stark, sang Primera Espada.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi. Pasti selalu seperti ini akhir dari latihan Grimmjow dan Nel." kata Stark.

"Ahaha, benar sekali, Stark-sama." kata kedua Fraccion Nel.

Kemudian Stark hanya menghela napas dan kemudian melirik ke arah Neliel yang sedari tadi tertidur nyenyak padahal di depannya ada beberapa orang yang sedang bertengkar mulut hebat, "Apa dia bisa tertidur dengan keributan seperti ini?" tanya Stark penasaran.

Karena walaupun Stark adalah seorang Espada pemalas dan tukang tidur belum tentu dia bisa tertidur dengan kondisi keributan seperti ini. Dan saat ia melihat Neliel yang bisa tertidur lelap dengan kondisi keributan seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Ahaha~~~ Nel-sama bisa tidur bahkan di depan tornado sekalipun asalkan ia menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur dan posisi yang enak." kata Pesche dan kemudian melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Dondochaka.

* * *

Sementara itu keadaan tidak terlalu baik di antara Grimmjow, Cirucci dan Lilynete karena pertengkaran mulut diantara ketiganya sepertinya tidak akan berakhir. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya dengan cara bertarung. Yah...sebenarnya ini bukan pertarungan asli hanya latihan saja dan yang bertarung hanya Cirucci dan Grimmjow sementara Lilynete hanya menyimak pertarungan di dekat Stark, Nel, Pesche, dan, Dondochaka.

"Kukatakan saja, aku takkan menahan diri karena kau lebih lemah dariku." kata Cirucci yang dibalas dengan seringaian Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menahan diri." jawab Grimmjow yang tentu saja membuat Cirucci bingung dengan perkataannya tapi, ia menghiraukannya dan kemudian segera menuju ke arah Grimmjow dengan langkah sonido dan kemudian menggeluarkan cambuknya dan mulai menyerang Grimmjow.

Dengan menggunakan cambuknya Cirucci mulai menyerang Grimmjow baik secara Horizontal maupun Vertikal ataupun Diagonal. Namun, semua serangannya berhasil diatasi Grimmjow dengan mudah, ini membuat Cirucci kesal. Cirucci kemudian menggunakan pedang berbentuk disc yang berada di cambuknya untuk menyerang Grimmjow tapi, Grimmjow menahannya dengan menggunakan Panthera.

Kemudian Grimmjow menghilang dari hadapan Cirucci dan muncul di samping kanannya, kemudian menendangnya ke arah dinding ruangan latihan. Belum selesai dengan itu Grimmjow kemudian Grimmjow menembakan Cero ke arah Cirucci, sementara itu Cirucci yang belum sempat bertahan menerima seragan itu. Seragan ini menyebabkan bunyi keras saat tubuhnya terlempar ke arah dinding ruangan itu.

Asap tebal muncul di sekitar Cirucci yang menyebabkan ia sulit untuk terlihat tapi, Grimmjow masih bisa merasakan reiatsu Cirucci yang berada di sana. Saat asap itu mulai menipis terlihat Cirucci yang terkapar di tanah dan kemudian berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Tch. Beraninya kau." kata Cirucci sambil berdiri kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Grimmjow, "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah membuatku marah. _Rip Off, Golondrina_."

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Cirucci mulai ditutupi oleh reiatsu yang dasyat dan kemudian terlihat wujud resurreccion Cirucci. Cirucci kemudian menyeringai ke arah Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan menyeringai balik. Ini membuat Cirucci kesal kemudian dia melepaskan menyerang Grimmjow dengan menggunakan pedang yang berada di sayapnya. Grimmjow berhasil menghindari pedang-pedang itu saat ia berpikir ia berhasil, Cirucci muncul dari hadapannya dan kemudian menendangnya dengan kuat ke arah dinding ruang latihan.

"Ahahaha. Rasakan itu akibatnya karena sudah membuatku kesal." ejek Cirucci sambil terus tertawa, tawanya kemudian berhenti saat ia melihat Grimmjow kembali berdiri dan kemudian bersonido ke arahnya dan menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyanyat Cirucci.

"Tch. Meleset." ucap Grimmjow dan darah mulai menetes dari pipi Cirucci akibat tebasan pedang Grimmjow, kemudian Grimmjow kembali menyerang dengan Cero dan Bala yang tentu saja membuat Cirucci kewalahan.

* * *

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut ruanga latihan terlihat beberapa Vampire yang melihat pertarungan yang berlangsung diantara kedua Espada itu. Mereka adalah Lilynete, Stark, Pesche dan Dondochaka, yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan keduanya.

"Cih, kenapa dengan Cirucci? Dia menahan diri, ya?" ucap Lilynete, sepertinya ia jengkel dengan pertarungan yang terjadi di antara kedua Espada itu.

"Bukan begitu, Lilynete." kata Stark angkat bicara yang tentu saja membuat Lilynete menatap ke arahnya, "Cirucci hanya tidak mampu melawan, Grimmjow. Hasil pertarungan ini sudah jelas."

* * *

"Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai? Apa ini orang yang bilang 'aku tidak akan menahan diri'?" ejek Grimmjow.

"Berisik!" kemudian Cirucci kembali menyerang Grimmjow dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang berupa pedang dan tentu saja dihindari Grimmjow dengan mudah.

"Cih. Ternyata hanya ini kekuatan Sexta? Membosankan." ucap Grimmjow sebelum Cirucci membalasnya Grimmjow menggangkat tangannya untuk menghentikannya dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menahan diri jadi, sebaiknya kau bersiap."

Kemudian Grimmjow meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas Panthera, "_Grind, Panthera_." Sedetik kemudian reiatsu berwarna biru menggelilingi Grimmjow dan kemudian terlihat wujud resurreccionya. Dengan kecepatan sonidonya tidak sampai sedetik dia sudah berada di depan Cirucci dan menyerangnya dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Ini membuat kondisi Cirucci tidak mengguntungkan hanya dalam beberapa saat Grimmjow sudah memegang kendali dalam pertarungan mereka.

"Dengan ini selesai sudah, Cirucci." kata Grimmjow sedetik kemudian terlihat Grimmjow yang menembakan Cero ke arah Cirucci. Cirucci yang tidak menggira akan adanya Cero hanya bisa menutup mata dan menerima nasibnya saja.

* * *

Terdengar bunyi benturan keras dan menyebabkan asap muncul di ruang latihan. Yang aneh adalah saat bunyi benturan terjadi Cirucci sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun kemudian ia membuka matanya dan yang muncul di hadapannya adalah 'Gin Ichimaru' dengan senyum rubahnya yang seperti biasa.

"Ara, kalau kalian bertarung seperti ini lagi, Aizen-sama akan menyuruhku untuk memperbaiki ruang latihan ini lagi." kata Gin kemudian melirik ke arah Grimmjow masih dengan senyum rubahnya.

"...Gin." bisik Cirucci yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum rubah Gin.

"Gin. Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Stark.

"Ah, Aizen-sama menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pada para Espada bahwa 1 minggu lagi akan diadakan tournament lagi antar para Vampire di Las Noches." jawab Gin masih dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Tournament?" ucap Grimmjow yang sudah berada di dekat Stark dengan wujud normalnya sementara Cirucci berada di dekat Lilynete. Terlihat Grimmjow sangat tertarik dengan berita ini.

"Benar, Grimmjow. Tournament antar para Vampire untuk memperebutkan peringkat mereka." Gin sepertinya menyadari akan ketertarikan Grimmjow.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Stark lagi.

"Yah, walaupun ini bisa dibilang tournament antar Vampire seperti biasa dari ranking Primera sampai Cuarto tidak diizinkan untuk berpartisipasi. Tapi, Aizen-sama tetap memerintahkan kalian untuk datang. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian datang." jawab Gin kemudian ia melirik ke arah Neliel yang tertidur, "Ara, Nel-chan sedang tidur, ya? Yah... memang salahku datang di jam tidurnya, kalau begitu tolong beritahu Nel, ya. Oh satu lagi, aku hampir lupa kalau para Fraccion juga diharuskan menggikuti tournament ini." kemudian Gin menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

* * *

"Yah...ini artinya mau tak mau kita harus datang." kata Stark sambil melirik ke arah Lilynete dan Neliel, "Dan itu artinya kalian juga harus mau menggikuti tournament ini. Entah Nel akan setuju atau tidak." ucap Stark sambil melirik ke arah Pesche dan Dondochaka.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Stark-sama." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Grimmjow muncul di depan Cirucci dan kemudian menyeringai ke arahnya, "Untuk selanjutnya kita lanjutkan saat tournament nanti."

"Heh, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi saat itu. Akan kubunuh kau saat itu juga." balas Cirucci sambil menyeringai balik ke arah Grimmjow.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." ejek Grimmjow.

"Uh...ada apa, sih? Berisik sekali." ucap seseorang dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menggantuk.

"Oh, Nel-sama memang hebat, lihat sudah jam 5 sore." kata Pesche.

"Oh, kau benar. Nel-sama memang hebat, Nel-sama selalu bangun tepat pada jam 5 sore." ucap Dondochak, sementara Neliel hanya menghiraukan kedua Fraccionnya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka.

"Eh, Gin barusan kemari, ya?" tanya Neliel masih dengan nada menggantuk.

"Ya, katanya Aizen-sama akan menggadakan tournament antar Vampire lagi. Dan beliau meminta kita untuk datang, walaupun kita tidak akan berpartisipasi, seperti biasa." jawab Stark.

"Apa yang dipikirkan, Aizen-sama?" tanya Neliel bingung, karena tournament ini memang diadakan secara rutin untuk menggetahui seberapa banyak kemampuan Vampire-Vampire di Las Noches meningkat. Walau begitu Aizen tidak pernah membiarkan keempat Espada terkuatnnya untuk ikut serta, karena hal inilah mereka jarang sekali terlihat di tournament itu. Paling yang ada di sana hanyalah Barragan yang datang hanya untuk melihat apakah ada Vampire yang pantas untuk menjadi Fraccionnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nel. Tapi, yang jelas sepertinya ada beberapa yang sangat menantikan tournament ini." kata Stark sambil melirik ke arah Cirucci dan Grimmjow yang sedari tadi sepertinya keduanya sedang melangsungkan perang dingin.

* * *

**_Malam harinya di markas sang Tercera Espada._**

"Tidak akan kuijinkan." ucap seorang Vampire berambut hijau tozka.

"Tapi, Nel-sama—"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menggikuti tournament itu. Tidak akan." setelah berkata demikian Neliel kemudian meninggalkan kedua Fraccionnya dan menuju ke arah kamar tidurnya.

Sepertinya mereka baru saja memberitahukan tentang tournament yang akan digelar karena penjelasan Stark tadi sore tidak terlalu jelas. Mereka menceritakan pada Neliel tentang para Fraccion yang diharuskan untuk menggikuti tournament itu. Dan reaksi Neliel seperti yang mereka bayangkan bahkan mungkin lebih, Neliel benar-benar tidak setuju dengan keikutsertaan keduannya. Walaupun Neliel tidak menyetujuinya akan tetapi keduanya akan tetap menggikuti tournament ini karena ini adalah keputusan dari Aizen. Dan lagi mereka tidak ingin dicap sebagai pengecut dan akhirnya malah akan menurunkan reputasi dan nama dari tuan mereka, karena itu mereka akan tetap menggikutinya.

"Bagaimana pun juga kita harus ikut, Dondochaka." ujar Pesche.

"Kau benar, Pesche. Ini semua demi Nel-sama. Kita sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk melayani beliau karena itulah tugas kita adalah melindungi beliau dan melayaninya sampai akhir." kata Dondochaka.

"Hmm, kau benar, Dondochaka."

* * *

Sementara itu Neliel yang berada di kamarnya berusaha untuk tertidur di kasurnya tapi, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja dan menunggu hingga matanya lelah. Karena cahaya penerangan di kamarnya kurang baik ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan membaca di bawah sinar rembulan Hueco Mundo.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar lewat jendela karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu penghuni lain di menara timur dan menurutnya lewat jendela lebih cepat daripada harus melewati tangga-tangga itu. Neliel kemudian menuju ke salah satu reruntuhan yang berada di Las Noches di mana tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat favoritenya. Kemudian ia duduk bersandar di sebuah reruntuhan di mana cahaya bulan paling terang bersinar. Ia menggeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya dan mulai membacanya.

Neliel sudah hampir mencapai klimaks dari cerita itu sampai terlihat bayangan seseorang yang terlihat menuju ke arahnya. Ia menggenalinya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Grimmjow.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kau sendiri juga kenapa ada di sini?" balas Neliel.

"Yah...saat aku hampir tertidur tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang meluncur ke bawah dari jendela." Neliel hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Grimmjow, "Kau kenapa?"

"...tidak..Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Neliel berbohong pada Grimmjow, yang sudah jelas di mata orang manapun bahwa dia berbohong.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang hebat, kau tahu." Neliel hanya mendengus mendengar Grimmjow, "Ada apa? Kau aneh tahu, ceritakan saja dengan begitu kau pasti akan lebih tenang." kata Grimmjow kemudian duduk di samping Neliel.

Neliel akhirnya menyerah dan kemudian menceritakan semuanya karena menurutnya Grimmjow tidak akan menyerah sampai ia menceritakannya. Setelah Neliel selesai menceritakannya, Grimmjow hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa yang sangat keras.

"Ke...kenapa tertawa?" tanya Neliel bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Grimmjow.

Setelah tawanya mulai mereda Grimmjow baru menjawab Neliel, "Tidak, hanya saja kau sungguh bodoh." tentu saja perkataan ini membuat Neliel marah saat ia bermaksud untuk membalas Grimmjow namun, dihentikan olehnya, "Maksudku, kau ini benar-benar tidak menggerti mereka."

Mendengar ini Neliel bertambah bingung dengan maksud Grimmjow, ini terlihat jelas sekali dari wajahnya.

"Haah...kau ini, kau tahu menurutku menjadi Fraccion seorang Espada berarti kau memberikan seluruh nyawa dan jiwamu untuk melindungi dan juga menggikuti tuannya sampai akhir hayatnya." Kemudian Grimmjow melirik Neliel yang masih tidak terlalu paham, "Maksudku yang dilakukan Pesche dan Dondochaka adalah semata untuk melindungimu. Karena kudengar entah kenapa reputasi dan juga namamu di kalangan Vampire di sini mulai menurun cuma karena kau memiliki Fraccion seperti mereka. menurutku mereka melakukannya semata hanya untuk melindungimu, tuan mereka satu-satunya."

Tes...tiba-tiba setetes air mata mulai muncul dari mata kanan Neliel yang membuat Neliel sendiri terkaget sedetik kemudian

"Eh...eh, aku kenapa sih? Sampai meneteskan air mata seperti ini." ucap Neliel sebelum ia sempat menggusap air matanya, jari Grimmjow terlebih dahulu menggusap air matanya.

"Lebih baik kau menuruti kemauan mereka dan mendukung mereka." kata Grimmjow kemudian berdiri dan menggulurkan tangannya pada Neliel, "Ayo kembali, hari sudah malam. Kalau kau tidak tidur sekarang entah kapan kau akan bangun nanti."

Neliel menerima tangan Grimmjow dan kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum sambil menggucapkan terima kasih pada Grimmjow. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke menara timur.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya di markas Neliel...**_

Terlihat sosok Neliel bersama kedua Fraccionnya di markas Neliel, mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan terlihat sangat serius.

"Nel-sama, tentang keikutsertaan kami..."

"Aku mengerti, Pesche, Dondochaka. Maaf, kemarin aku bertindak seenaknya, aku memang salah."

"Nel-sama..."

"Aku akan menyetujui keikutsertaan kalian dan kuharap kalian tidak menyesalinya."

"Baik, Nel-sama." ucap keduanya bersemangat.

"Satu hal lagi." kemudian Neliel mendekati keduanya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala keduanya, "Semoga kalian diberkati oleh sang bulan."

"Terima kasih, Nel-sama." ucap keduanya sambil memberi hormat padanya sedangkan Neliel hanya membalas dengan tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

Keadaan tenang ini hanya berlangsung sesaat karena tiba-tiba pintu markas Neliel dibuka paksa oleh Grimmjow (lebih tepatnya ditendang sih).

"Yo."

"...grimm..jow. Mau apa kamu?"

"Sudahlah ikut aku." ucap Grimmjow kemudian menarik Neliel kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik ke arah kedua Fraccionnya, "Oi, kalian juga ikut."

Saat sadar Neliel ternyata sudah dibawa (lebih tepatnya di tarik paksa) Grimmjow dan berada di ruang latihan bersama Pesche dan Dondochaka.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku membawamu ke sini alasannya gampang. Karena aku ingin latihan untuk tournament nanti dan karena kedua Fraccionmu juga ikut tournament itu makanya, aku mengajak mereka." ucap Grimmjow.

"Eh? Maksudmu? Aku harus melatih kalian semua?" tanya Neliel.

"Ya. Dan aku harap kau bisa serius kali ini begitu juga kalian berdua," kata Grimmjow sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua Fraccion Neliel, "Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan dan melaksanakan latihan ini dengan baik, apalagi kita cuma punya waktu 1 minggu."

"Tentu saja, Grimmjow." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Neliel.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat diriku sendiri dan keduanya mati konyol hanya itu saja. Sudahlah kita hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan pembicaraan ini, kita mulai saja latihannya." Ucap Grimmjow tidak sabar, mendengar jawaban Grimmjow entah kenapa senyuman mulai terpancar di wajah Neliel.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak menyesal, dan kuharap kau lebih focus saat melawanku karena aku tidak akan segan-segan." setelah berkata demikian Neliel mulai menyerang ketiganya, pertanda latihan mereka sudah dimulai.

* * *

Saatnya balas review hehe...

Tenshi Kamimaru : Makacih, Yuuki seneng kalo dlm adegan romance Yuuki dah lumayan berkembang huahahaha, Yuuki juga pengen ma yayang Grimm tapi..(ngelirik Grimmjow FG n' FC) takut ah...mereka dah nyebarin death glare gitu mending saia cari aman ja (ngendap-ngendap pigi) akan saia usahain Update cepet oke please r n'r my story woke XDD

Alois Z. Phantom : Tentu saja u kenal masa kembaran u ndiri gak kenal! Ya ialah dia ntu i***i. yah...dia ntu mang kyak gtu is, tom, entah nama pa gi yg bakal dia pakai ?

Riztichimaru : Kalo soal ntu ikutilah sepak terjang fic nie terus haha *halah lebay q*

YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : Kalo soal ntu maaf jari n' pikiran saia maksa cuma di pipi kalo di bibir gak bakal sanggup q ketik hehe...Sorry, Yuuki nie gak tw napa jrang konek and nope u blum tak masukin ehehehe...sorry..(_ _)

Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaques : Iya...itu dia namanya...hahaha sorry q gak tw namanya ehehehe makacih dah ngasih tw ya~~Ok deh cepetan Update ya Fullmoon Princessnya i'll be waiting

Koizumi Nanaho : Wuih namanya ganti ya? Ayo high five (krn sesama fan Ulquiora) hehe. tunggu ya, kemunculan Ulquiora XD

Kin Chan Usagi : Macacih, akan saia usahakan selalu Update cepet doakan q ya XDD

aRaRaNcHa : Macacih...ikuti terus fic nie ya n' please R&R hehe ^o^

Ryuku S. A. J : OK saia usahakan update cepaat ^^

Benihimechan : gak papa kok hime-chan, hehe. akan saia usahakan update cepet doakan ya ^_^

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : He eh. Nel nyium Grimm tapi, di pipi sih hehe. saia usahain Update cepet deh ok. ^o^

Fun-Ny Chan : Makasih buat jmpolnya hehe, oww ya bisa panggil Yuuki ja? entah knapa saia tidak terlalu suka dipanggil senpai agak gmna gtu hehe. Oke saia usahakan Update cepet deh doakan ya XD

Yak last one review please i'll be waiting 4 d review~~


	9. Chapter 9

Aooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*buak, duak, prang, brak ?~/%^$#$%*/(*$!%#$!*

...go...gomenasai...ihiks...sualahkan ntu cekolah ntu dasar berbagai macam pr and sgala tetek bengeknyua ntu hiiiiiiih...juengkel aku!

Ok deh maap yang menunggu silakan chappy slanjutnya, ow ya don't worry udah on kok mode author qw haha ^o^

Disclamer : Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo (P.S saya takkan menggulang lagi cuapek juga na)

* * *

Pagi hari di Las Noches, para Vampire yang ada di sana sudah tidak sabar untuk menggikuti tournament ini. Salah satunya adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke arah tempat tournament di gelar yaitu di ruang pertemuan tempat singgasana di samping Grimmjow terlihat Neliel berjalan menggikutinya dengan wajah menggantuk, diikuti oleh kedua Fraccionnya.

"Hei, kau ini sudah pagi begini masih saja pasang muka seperti itu." kata Grimmjow.

"Berisik. Aku ngantuk tahu. Hmpf, karena beberapa minggu ini aku melatihmu jadi, aku harus bangun pagi." jawab Neliel dengan nada childish dan menggantuk, "Huh, kalau bukan karena Aizen-sama yang menyuruh, aku tidak akan datang."

Memang terlihat sekali dari sikap Neliel yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melihat tournament ini. Contohnya pagi ini kalau saja Grimmjow tidak mampir ke markas Neliel pasti Neliel sekarang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Dan kedua Fraccionnya tidak akan berani untuk membangunkan tuannya yang sedang tertidur itu, akhirnya Grimmjow yang membangunkan Neliel dan kemudian memaksanya untuk pergi ke tournament (lebih tepatnya menyeretnya).

"Huh. Coba kalau kau tidak usah membangunkanku, Grimmjow. Aku pasti masih bisa tidur dengan tenang dan gak perlu datang ke sini." ucap Neliel kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Aizen-sama?" tanya Grimmjow kemudian melirik ke arah Neliel, sementara Neliel hanya terdiam merengut dan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang melihat wajah merengut Neliel hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi, sang Tercera Espada itu.

"Hei, Grimmjow. Ayo cepat, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku datang secepatnya sekarang kau lambat sekali jalannya." kemudian Neliel menarik tangan Grimmjow yang tentu saja sukses membuat wajah Grimmjow memerah.

Selama perjalanan mereka ke sana Grimmjow hanya terdiam mendengarkan Neliel yang terus saja menggomel sambil menarik tangannya. Ia hanya sesekali menjawab dan kemudian membiarkan Neliel berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah memilih Fraccion?"

"Belum, karena sama sekali tidak ada Vampire yang menarik perhatianku. Memang kenapa?"

"Begitu. Kalau begitu ini saat yang bagus kau punya Fraccion." pembicaraan ini membuat Grimmjow bingung, Neliel yang menyadarinya kemudian menjelaskannya, "Begini setiap tournament seperti ini para Vampire yang bukan Espada menggincar antara posisi Espada dan Fraccion. Dan para Espada bisa memilih Vampire yang ingin mereka jadikan Fraccion, ini kesempatan yang baik untukmu memiliki Fraccion." kata Neliel bersemangat.

"Hmm...kau cuma berpikir jika aku memiliki Fraccion berarti aku disibukkan olehnya dan kemudian kau bisa tidur dengan tenang bukan?" goda Grimmjow.

"...bu..bukan begitu kok." balas Neliel dan terlihat jelas bahwa yang dikatakan Grimmjow tepat sasaran, "Maksudku kalau kau punya Fraccion kau akan punya teman bukan di markasmu. Karena kulihat kau selalu sendirian di markasmu jadi...uh, terserahlah. Kau mau punya Fraccion atau tidak?"

Grimmjow sempat terdiam sesaat dengan sikap Neliel tadi dan kemudian menjawab Neliel,"Aku memang sedang mencari Fraccion tapi, aku belum menemukan satu yang cocok. Tapi, ada beberapa yang kurasa cocok untukku."

"Benarkah?" terlihat wajah Neliel sangat tertarik dengan perkataan Grimmjow, "Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku, ya. Aku ingin lihat Vampire seperti apa mereka." kemudian Neliel menarik Grimmjow ke arah ruangan tournament. Selama beberapa minggu ini Grimmjow mulai bisa mempelajari sifat Neliel yang sebenarnya agak childish dan satu hal lagi yang dipelajari Grimmjow, yaitu jika ada hal yang menarik perhatian Neliel maka, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan itu, dan di sana sudah berkumpul banyak sekali Vampire. Dan banyak diantara mereka yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera memulai pertarungan ini. Begitu Neliel memasuki ruangan itu seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arahnya dan banyak yang menyebutkan, 'Neliel-sama' kemudian memberi hormat. Sementara Neliel tidak mempedulikan mereka kemudian dia melihat Lilynete yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka sambil mendekat.

"Nel~"

"Lilynete." ucap Neliel sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Stark menunggumu. Katanya ia tidak tahan berada di sana sendirian bersama Barragan." ucap Lilynete sambil menunjuk ke sudut ruangan di mana di sana terdapat 4 kursi di sana. Dan di kursi itu duduk Stark dan disampingnya terlihat Barragan sedang menatap tajam ke arah Stark, sambil menggomel tidak karuan ke arah Stark.

"Aku bisa tahu kenapa." ucap Neliel kemudian ia melirik ke arah Grimmjow dan kedua Fraccionnya.

Grimmjow yang menggerti apa maksud Neliel kemudian berkata, "Pergilah aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir siapa aku?" kedua Fraccionnya juga member tanda pada Neliel untuk pergi.

"Dia benar, Nel. Lebih baik kita segera ke tempat Stark yang sepertinya sudah mulai jengkel pada Barragan." kata Lilynete.

"Tenang saja, Nel-sama. Kami akan baik-baik saja." ucap kedua Fraccionnya bersamaan.

"Baiklah." kata Neliel sambil menggikuti Lilynete dan kemudian menghentikan langkah dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan kedua Fraccionnya, "Berjuanglah." ucap Neliel dengan tersenyum manis pada ketiganya.

Sementara Grimmjow hanya menggaguk sambil memalingkan pandangannya dan kedua Fraccion Neliel membungkuk hormat padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Aizen muncul di singgasananya tepat saat Neliel duduk di kursi itu.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Vampires, hari ini kita berkumpul untuk melaksanakan tournament antar para Vampire untuk menentukan kekuatan kalian, dan juga untuk melihat seberapa besar kekuatan kalian meningkat." kata Aizen sambil melihat ke arah kumpulan Vampire yang ada di bawah singgasananya, "Gin akan menjelaskan tentang berbagai macam hal dan peraturannya."

Kemudian Aizen duduk di singgasananya dan di sampingnya berdiri Tousen, Gin kemudian berjalan maju ke depan agar para Vampire yang ada di seluruh ruangan itu bisa melihat sosoknya.

"Baiklah aturannya gampang, bagi para Fraccion kalian harus melawan Vampire bukan Fraccion maupun Fraccion. Kemudian aku punya pengumuman untuk para Espada." Gin berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kembali, "Selama ini kalian para Espada selalu berjumlah 12 Vampire tapi, Aizen-sama akan menggurangi jumlah kalian menjadi 10 Vampire saja. Untuk para Espada dari Ranking 1 sampai 4 akan tetap berada pada posisi mereka yang berubah hanyalah para Espada dari ranking 5 sampai 10. Berjuanglah agar kalian menjadi salah satu dari ke enam orang itu dan tidak menjadi salah satu dari Privaron Espada. Satu hal lagi di sini kalian diperbolehkan untuk membunuh seperti biasa." Kemudian Gin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum rubahnya seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Gin." ucap Aizen padanya kemudian kembali melihat ke arah bawah singgasananya, "Satu hal lagi, bagi kalian para Vampire yang merasa cukup kuat untuk melawan para Espada ataupun Privaron Espada yang ada, kalian bisa ikut serta dalam pertempuran. Dan kuharap kalian tidak menyesalinya." Aizen memberi semua orang yang ada di sana senyum dingin kemudian memberikan sebuah anggukan pada Gin.

"Kalau begitu, tournament kali ini dimulai." ucap Gin diikuti oleh sorak sorai dari berbagai Vampire yang ada di ruangan itu, mereka sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai pertarungan.

Sementara itu Neliel hanya terduduk diam di salah satu dari 4 kursi yang ada di bawah singgasana Aizen, sepertinya Ulquiora masih belum kembali dari misinya yang artinya kursi yang ada di samping kosong. Neliel tidak terlalu terkejut dengan penjelasan Gin barusan, karena ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi di tournament kali ini.

_

* * *

Flash Back_

_Malam hari sebelum tournament dimulai terlihat Neliel bersama kedua Fraccionnya, Pesche dan Dondochaka berada di markasnya dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di markasnya._

_Neliel memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan ini, "Peshe, Dondochaka. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

"_Ada apa, Nel-sama?" tanya Pesche._

"_Ini tentang tournament besok." tentu saja pembicaraan ini membuat keduanya tidak terlalu menyukainya namun, mereka kemudian memberi tanda untuk Neliel melanjutkan pembicaraannya._

"_Kalian tahu bukan bahwa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu pertarungan besok, artinya aku tidak akan bisa membela ataupun membantu kalian. Aku tahu dalam beberapa hari ini kalian sudah bertambah kuat, walaupun begitu aku ingin kalian berjanji padaku. Berjanjilah, kalian tidak akan mati dalam tournament ini." Ini membuat keduannya terkejut dengan perkataan tuannya itu, "Aku tahu perkataanku ini aneh tapi, entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang tournament ini. Aku tidak ingin... sendirian lagi. Jadi, berjanjilah kalian harus berjanji kalau kalian pasti akan kembali ke sisiku, dengan begitu kita bisa tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa."_

_Mendengar ini keduanya kemudian mendekati tuannya itu dan kemudian berlutut di depan tuannya dan memberinya jawaban,"Kami berjanji, Nel-sama." ucap keduanya sambil memberi hormat pada Neliel sementara Nel hanya memberi senyuman pada keduanya._

_End Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

Suara Gin kembali menggema di dalam ruangan itu membuat perhatian Neliel terarah ke Vampire dengan senyum rubahnya itu.

"Baiklah untuk para Fraccion dan para Vampire lain yang tidak ingin bertarung melawan salah satu Espada ataupun Privaron Espada, kalian bisa pergi ke arah ruangan yang ada di sebelah lewat pintu itu." kata Gin sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu.

Terlihat lebih dari setengah Vampire yang ada di ruangan itu pergi menuju ke arah pintu itu. Yang tinggall di sana hanyalah para Espada dan Privaron Espada dan juga beberapa Vampire yang menggangap dirinya cukup pantas untuk menjadi salah seorang Espada. Sebelum pergi dari aula itu Pesche menyempatkan diri untuk

"Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kamu berjanji pada kami?"

"Kami ingin kau menjaga Nel-sama."

"Eh?"

"Kami ingin kau menjaga Nel-sama, kalau-kalau kami tidak bisa kembali. Kami mohon, karena hanya kaulah yang bisa kami mintai tolong."

Grimmjow sempat bingung dengan perkataan keduanya, ia terdiam untuk berpikir sebentar kemudian melirik ke arah keduanya yang masih berdiri di depan Grimmjow menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." ucap Grimmjow yang dibalas dengan senyuman keduanya.

"Terima kasih. Kami mohon maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu." kemudian keduanya menghilang dengan dengan langkah sonido meninggalkan Grimmjow di sana dengan keadaan masih bingung dengan perkataan keduanya.

"Kita akan mulai pertarungan ini kalau begitu diharapkan kalian semua untuk maju dan menggambil kertas yang tersedia di kotak itu." kata Gin sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak putih.

Kemudian satu persatu dari semua Vampire yang ada di ruangan itu maju dan menggambil kertas yang ada termasuk Grimmjow, setelah semua Vampire yang ada di ruangan itu menggambil kertas itu(minus Aizen,Gin,Stark,Lilynete,Barragan,Neliel) Gin kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Buka kertas kalian dan lihatlah, jika di sana terdapat sebuah nomor dari angka 5-10 berarti kalian bisa tinggal di sini, dan jika tidak silakan menuju ke arah pintu tadi." Gin menunjuk ke arah pintu di mana para Fraccion dan Vampire lain tadi masuk, "Dan bagi kalian yang memiliki angka di kertas itu kuharap untuk maju ke depan."

Terlihat beberapa Vampire yang tidak menyukai hal ini, karena mereka semua tidak mendapat angka di kertas itu. Ada beberapa yang mencoba memprotes namun, semuanya mundur dan menggikuti perkataan Gin setelah melihat senyum rubah liciknya yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Akhirnya yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah beberapa Vampire yang memiliki nomor yang berada di kertasnya yang jumlahnya adalah 12 Vampire.

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar kujelaskan lebih lanjut, kalian akan melawan Vampire yang memiliki nomor yang sama dengan yang berada di kertas itu. Dan kalian akan bertarung memperebutkan nomor yang ada di tangan kalian." ucap Gin dengan senyum rubahnya yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat suhu ruangan menurun beberapa derajat.

Bagi Grimmjow saat dia membuka kertas itu ia dipenuhi perasaan senang, kesal, dan percaya diri bahwa ia akan melewati tournament kali ini dengan mudah. Begitu ia membuka kertas itu ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya, di kertas itu tertulis sebuah angka '6'. Ini berarti dia akan bertarung dengan Vampire lain yang memiliki kertas berangka '6' sebagai rangking mereka. dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah rangking yang diperebutkannya adalah yang kedua terkuat, ini berarti ada Vampire yang lebih kuat daripada Grimmjow. Tapi, dia tetap merasa senang bisa mendapat ranking ini karena dengan begini dia bisa kembali satu markas dengan Neliel. (_curang...aq iri ma loe Grimm…_).

"Kalau kalian sudah mendapat kertas masing-masing, kalau begitu silakan bertarung." Setelah Gin selesai berkata demikian semua Vampire yang berada di depannya tanpa mereka sadari mereka dipindahkan ke dimensi lain, di mana mereka bisa bertarung dengan puas tanpa perlu takut menghancurkan istana Las Noches.

* * *

Waiii say deh haha...oww ya gomen ya luama buangetssss gak update (_ _)

Waktunya bls review haha

iWorld99 : Hai, q daw lanjotttt nie -^-^-

Alois Z. Phantom : Hahaha u tw kan q agak susah di romance nie ja nyoba" fic romance haha...yo wess, review yo ;)

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : ahahaha itulah saia, namanya juga saye yg buat fic, soalnya klo pringkat 4 besar ikut nanti istana Las Noches ancur, and Aizen daw tw kok sapa ja yg punya peringkat 4 besar :)

chaz no dana : wai,,,, tak apa mohon maaf ya lama update (_ _) mohon jangan benci saya ya, makasih ya buat complimentnyua atashi senuaaaaaang buangetssssssss *hip hip horay! Banzai!*

upon chan : *ngeliat kin pujungan di pojok, kaget dikira setan, **plak*** gomene... thanks ya udah nunggu maaf ya lama update (_ _)

filgaia-crimson-eye : makasih ya daw update, q juga suka ma fic kalian kuerennnnn ;)

Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki : maaf lama update, menurutku kuereeeeeeeeeeeeeennnn kok kalo u kasi lemon q pasti bakal baca, sorry ya q lama gak bisa buka ffn hehe

Riztichimaru : maaf ya, luama update sorry bangetssss... tenang ja q bakal berusaha cepeto update 'doakan qw ya :)'

YuuRi ShiShi : thanks ya buat dorongannya haha, ow ya mana fic u? mana chappy lanjutnya q nungguin nie... sorry ya luama update haha :)

bEnihimechan : makasih buat jempolnya haha, sorry ya luama update hehe... saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat selanjutnya ok :)

Fun-Ny Chan : makasih ya buat pujiannya haha, sorry bangetssss q luama update ya nanti gak lama lagi kok haha doakan qw ya :)

koizumi nanaho : ARA...maaf ya updatenya luama hahaha sorry bgtssss hehe maafkan daku ya, atashi akan berusaha update kilat dah 'doakan qw ya :)'

Tenshi Kamimaru : kasi oli aja *buak* sorry buangetssss ya pasti udah bukan karatan lagi nunggunya sorry berry stobery ya atashi akan brusaha update kilat, Ganbarimasu!

* * *

Selesai daw bls repiew...oww ya untuk chappy slanjutnya saya akan posting kalo reviewnya ada 15 an ok :)

R&R PLEASE ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Saya tahu saya banyak malas-malasan karena itu saya akan menebusnya. Saat kembali membaca fic ini dan reviewnya entah kenapa saya merasa bersalah pada para reader setia mohon maaf (_ _) Saya berjanji akan menyelesaikan fic ini karena itu mohon bantuannya.

Selamat membaca :D

Disclamer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo okay XD

.

.

.

.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan semata dan hanya sedikit cahaya yang ada di sini, kemudian terdengar suara Gin menggema, "Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian semua bisa lihat kalian berada di dimensi lain yang diciptakan Aizen-sama. Di sini kalian bisa bertarung menggunakan kekuatan penuh kalian tanpa takut akan merusak sesuatu. Karena itu manfaatkanlah baik-baik. Aizen-sama akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan khusus untuk kalian." Kata Gin kemudian, terdengar suara dari orang yang kubenci. Aizen Sousuke.

"Terima kasih, Gin. Seperti yang kalian tahu kalian akan memperebutkan ranking yang ada di kertas kalian perlu kuingatkan satu hal yaitu pertandingan dianggap selesai jika salah satu diantara kedua peserta mati. Itu saja."

Kemudian Gin memberikkan signal tanda dimulainya turnamen ini, "Baiklah. Kita mulai!"

Setelah itu aku mulai mencari reiatsu lawanku dengan menggunakan Pequisa-ku. Memang kata Nel diantara semua Espada Pequisa-ku berada di tingkat menengah ke atas, dan karena ini aku merasa cukup bangga. Setidaknya latihan yang kulalui bersamanya bisa berguna. Setelah beberapa saat aku menemukan lawanku yang berada 30 meter di sebelah kananku. Dan sepertinya lawanku sama denganku juga sudah menggetahui posisiku.

Kami pun bersonido mendekat, saat wajah lawanku terlihat sontak aku terkaget karena yang akan kulawan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cirucci. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang kaget melihat lawanku terlihat dari wajah Cirucci yang kaget tapi, dengan cepat dia menutupinya dengan tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku.

"Wah, wah, wah. Coba lihat sepertinya aku harus melawanmu lagi, ya?" ucap Cirucci yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa yang menyebalkan, "Sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah."

"Jangan besar kepala dulu." Kataku yang kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang nanti."

"Tenang saja, Grimmjow. Akan kubuat kematianmu tidak terlalu sakit." Kata Cirucci sambil tertawa sadis dan kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun langsung menyerangku dengan cambuknya.

Aku pun langsung menggambil posisi bertahan dan menahan serangan Cirucci dengan menggunakan pedangku. Cirucci tidak menahan diri sedikit pun ia terus menyerangku bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Karena merasa sudah cukup aku bertahan maka kuputuskan untuk menyerang. Dengan menggunakan kecepatanku aku membalikkan keadaan dan kemudian menyerang Cirucci.

"Tsk. Boleh juga kau." Ujar Cirucci sambil menangkis seranganku dengan cambuknya, "Tapi, tidak cukup baik." Ujar Cirucci yang kemudian menendangku sekuat tenaga sehingga membuatku terlempar sejauh 10 meter.

Melihat diriku yang terlempar Cirucci hanya tertawa sadis sambil terus mendekatiku, kemudian kugunakan kesempatanku saat dirinya sedang teralih. Aku menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, Cirucci yang tidak siap untuk bertahan menderita berbagai macam luka gores maupun tusukan yang berasal dari seranganku. Darah pun mulai menggalir dari luka-luka itu.

"Heh. Sekarang siapa yang akan tertawa, ha?" ujarku sambil tertawa keras melihat keadaan Cirucci. Sedangkan Cirucci memandangku dengan amarah yang terlihat sangat jelas di matanya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Biar kubunuh kau sekarang juga! _RIP OFF! GOLONDRINA!_" teriak Cirucci dan kemudian dia berubah ke wujud resurreccionnya, " MATI KAU, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES!"

Cirucci kemudian menyerangku dengan sayap pedangnya, namun aku terlalu cepat untuknya karena itu aku berhasil menghindar. Pertarungan kami sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 30 menit dan terlihat bahwa kami berdua sudah kelelahan. Cirucci memiliki luka-luka yang cukup serius sedangkan aku sendiri memiliki 2 tulang rusuk yang patah dan luka tusukan di dada yang cukup dalam.

"Menyerahlah Grimmjow. Dengan begitu akan kubuat kematianmu tidak terlalu menyakitkan." Ucap Cirucci.

"Heh, maaf saja aku tidak bisa mati sekarang karena aku sudah berjanji. Bagaimana kalau kau saja sehingga aku bisa menepati janjiku?" balasku.

"Janji?" ucap Cirucci yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa sadisnya yang kencang, "Jangan bilang kau berjanji pada Nel, ha?" ucap Cirucci dengan nada menggejek.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagian kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku yang mulai kesal dengan tawanya itu.

"Tidak, hanya lucu saja. Melihat kau mau menepati janji pada orang seperti dia. Heh, kau mau tahu suatu rahasia Grimmjow?" ucap Cirucci sambil menyeringgai lebar, "Aku….sangat…membenci Nel."

* * *

Sementara itu Neliel hanya bisa melihat pertarungan dari layar besar yang sudah disediakan. Dia hanya bisa mendoakan kemenangan Fraccionnya dan Grimmjow. Saat Nel melihat pertarungan Grimmjow dan siapa lawannya, Nel hanya bisa melihat Grimmjow dan Cirucci bertarung.

Nel hanya bisa melihat kedua orang itu bertarung, Lilynete yang melihat pertarungan ini hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah gelisah. Neliel tahu biarpun Cirucci dan Lilynete tidak terlalu akrab tetapi Lilynete tetap mengganggap Cirucci temannya yang berharga. Lilynete yang berdiri di depan Nel hanya bisa melihat ke arah layar dengan wajah gelisah setiap kali pertarungan bertambah sengit, melihat ini Neliel pun menggelus kepala Lilynete, "Tenang saja." Kata Nel berusaha untuk menghibur Lilynete, Lilynete membalas Nel dengan senyuman dan memeluknya.

Kemudian saat mendengar perkataan Cirucci, dunia Nel serasa hancur.

"Aku….sangat…membenci Nel."

* * *

Benci..benci…benci..Cirucci membenciku. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus berputar di kepala Nel. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Sementara Lilynete hanya bisa melihat kea rah layar dengan wajah tidak percaya, kemudian Lilynete akhirnya sadar akan Neliel dan langsung melihat kea rah Neliel. Yang dia lihat hanyalah wajahnya yang tidak percaya.

"..n..nel." tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Nel Lilynete pun mencoba lagi, "Nel. Nel. Kau tidak apa-apa? Tenang saja Cirucci pasti bercanda. Kau percayakan padaku?" namun, masih tidak ada jawaban. Saat Lilynete mencoba lagi dia tidak dapat berkata-kata saat Cirucci menyatakan alasannya dia membenci Nel.

* * *

Grimmjow POV

Mendengar ini keluar dari mulut Cirucci aku sangat kaget, tidak kusangka orang sepertinya bisa berkata seperti itu. Padahal dia dan Lilynete selalu bertengkar untuk bisa selalu bersama Nel. Kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu?

"…..kenapa?" tanyaku.

Cirucci hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau mau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja demi kekuatan kau tahu dari Primera sampai Cuartro memiliki reiatsu yang sangat tinggi dan terkadang reiatsu ini cukup sulit untuk dikontrol dan mereka harus membuangnya. Dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan Reiatsu mereka dengan mudah dan menjadi kuat dengan mudah! Dan Aku sangat membenci Nel karena dia bisa mendapat semua kekuatan itu dengan gampang sementara aku harus berusaha kuat untuk mendapatkan rankingku ini." selesai Cirucci dengan tawa yang kencang.

Mendengar ini aku sangat benci dan kesal terhadap Cirucci, "Jadi, selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkannya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Memanfaatkan? Heh. Maaf saja aku tidak memanfaatkannya aku melakukannya hanya karena dia begitu bodoh diantara para Primera sampai Cuarto Espada. Ya, dia begitu bodoh!" selesai Cirucci menggatakan hal itu tubuhnya terlempar dan mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Grimmjow. Ini menyebabkan tubuhnya terkena serangan pedang dan darah banyak menggucur dari tubuhnya dan menyebabkan seragamnya menjadi hitam.

"Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Nel. Tidak bisa kuampuni. Kau tidak akan kuampuni! _GRIND. PANTERA!_" teriakku yang kemudian langsung berubah ke wujud resurreccionku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang. Terima ini!" kata Cirucci sambil menembakkan pedang-pedang sayapnya ke arahku, namun aku berhasil menghindar dengan mudah karena kecepatanku yang semakin bertambah.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Cirucci." Ucapku kemudian berada di hadapan Cirucci dan menusuk perutnya dengan tanganku sehingga darah menggucur dari dalam perutnya, "Kau sudah melakukan satu perbuatan yang sangat kubenci jadi akan kubuat kematianmu ini menjadi kenanganmu yang paling menyakitkan." Kataku kemudian kembali menyiksa Cirucci sampai akhirnya aku bosan dan kemudian menghancurkan jantungnya.

Setelah itu kegelapan di sekitarku mulai menghilang dan aku bisa melihat pemandangan di singgasana Aizen dan Nel yang bergegas menghampiriku. Kemudian semuanya menjadi hitam akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

End Grimmjow POV

* * *

Melihat Grimmjow yang muncul di singgasana Aizen Nel pun langsung bergegas ke arahnya untuk memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow." Namun tidak ada jawaban kemudian paramedic bergegas ke arahnya dan langsung menggangkat Grimmjow untuk dirawat . Neliel hanya bisa melihat dari jauh karena ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum turnamen ini berakhir. Suara Aizen yang membuat Nel kembali dari pikirannya, ia pun langsung melihat ke arah Aizen.

"Berarti pemenangnya Grimmjow, dan dia akan menjadi Sexta Espada." Ucap Aizen sambil melirik ke jasad Cirucci kemudian ke arah Nel, "Kau guru yang hebat Nel." Puji Aizen yang dijawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, "Kemudian cepat bawa pergi benda itu. Merusak pemandangan saja." perintah Aizen kepada pelayannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Cirucci.

Neliel ingin membantah Aizen namun, Lilynete mencegahnya dan menariknya kembali ke kursinya. Kemudian Nel kembali duduk ke tempatnya sambil melihat ke layar namun, pikirannya tidak ada di situ ia terus memikirkan keadaan Grimmjow. Nel berterima kasih pada Aizen tapi, dia sudah mengganggap Cirucci dan Lilynete sebagai adiknya sendiri, ia masih tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya perkataan Cirucci.

Akhirnya turnamen pun selesai juga, sesaat setelah Gin mengumumkan bahwa turnamen sudah selesai, Nel langsung melesat ke ruangan Grimmjow. Sayangnya tournament untuk para Fraccion belum selesai dan baru akan selesai besok.

* * *

"Urg….."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucap Neliel.

"Urg..Nel?"

"Bingo. Lebih baik kau tidur lukamu lumayan serius." Kata Nel sambil menahan Grimmjow agar tetap tertidur, kemudian Nel tersenyum, "Selamat, kau menang."

"Terima kasih, dan aku minta maaf." Mendengar perkataan Grimmjow Nel menjadi bingung, "Maaf, akan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Cirucci."

"….bukan salahmu. Itu bukan salahmu." Kata Nel dengan suara yang bergetar sambil menahan air mata, melihat Nel Grimmjow hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Berhenti menahannya. Kalau kau ingin menangis-menangislah." Kata Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow. Tenang saja." Kata Nel sambil tersenyum tapi, Grimmjow tahu itu bukan senyumannya itu hanyalah senyuman palsu. Belum sempat Grimmjow membalas perkataan Nel, Lilynete datang dan menggatakan bahwa Aizen-sama memanggil mereka.

Dengan bantuan Nel Grimmjow pun berjalan ke arah singgasana Aizen.

"Ah, Grimmjow. Neliel. Lilynete. Senang akhirnya kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami." Ucap Aizen dengan senyumnya yang memuakkan.

* * *

-Singgasana Aizen-

Di ruangan itu bisa terlihat terdapat 6 Espada termasuk Grimmjow sendiri yang terluka parah, sementara Stark dan Barragan hanya duduk di tempat mereka dengan bosan. Neliel pun dengan perasaan terpaksa meninggalkan Grimmjow dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat Espadaku bahwa beberapa dari kalian akan mendapat ranking baru dan ada beberapa dari kalian yang baru menjadi Espada. Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian semua. Gin akan menyebutkan ranking kalian."

Kemudian Gin maju sebelum itu ia tidak lupa untuk memberi hormat pada Aizen yang hanya dijawab Aizen dengan anggukan saja.

"Aku akan menggumumkan ranking kalian, Primera Espada Coyote Stark, Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbark, Tercera Espada Neliel Tu Odelschwank, Quarto Espada Ulquiora Schiffer, Quinta Espada Nnoitra Jiruga, Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Septima Espada Luppi Antenor, Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz, Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, Diez Espada Yammy Llargo." Saat Gin selesai mengumumkannya dia kembali berdiri di samping Aizen sebelum itu ia tidak lupa memancarkan senyum rubahnya.

Seketika itu juga pintu di mana turnamen para Fraccion dilaksanakan terbuka Tosen masuk dan langsung menghadap Aizen dan melaporkan hasil tournament dengan nada berbisik.

Selesai Tousen melapor Aizen hanya tersenyum dengan senyum memuakkannya, "Karena tournament ini sudah berakhir kalian bisa kembali ke markas kalian untuk menyembuhkan luka kalian." Selesai Aizen menyelesaikan perkataan para Espada kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk beristirahat di markas mereka.

* * *

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Oh ya, ada sedikit perubahan pada Nel zanpakuto karena saya tidak mau dia berubah menjadi seperti centaur dank arena saya tidak tahu apa saja kemampuan Gamuza hehe.

Karena itu inilah zanpakuto Nel yang diganti :

Nama : Oscuro Dragon (Dark Dragon) saya sudah googling untuk arti spanyol dari dark dragon tapi yang muncul juga Dark Dragon yah karena ntu saya pake saja. Maaf Author ini pemalas hehe.

Jenis kekuatan : Kegelapan

Yak itu saja yang akan saya sampaikan untuk kekuatannya hehe kita lihat saja nanti

Review ya

Dan mohon maaf lama sekali update hehe dan kalau bahasanya aneh karena saya tidak terbiasa nulis bahasa Indonesia hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Saya kembali mohon maaf karena lama banget updatenya

Tolong jangan benci saya dan pukuli saya hiks hiks….

Saya akan berusaha update cepat dan lagi saya akan berusaha untuk terus mendapatkan ilham untuk fic ini karena itu mohon dukungannya ya ;D

Oke lanjut saja deh…selamat membaca…..

Disclamer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo not me ok ;D

Dedicated : TO ALL MY READER XD THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruangan singgasana Aizen, Nel membantu Grimmjow kembali ke markasnya karena Nel tahu bahwa hanya untuk berdiri saja Grimmjow harus menggunakan banyak tenaga. Grimmjow ingin menanyakannya tentang perasaannya pada Cirucci tapi, ia menggurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa." Jawab Nel membuat Grimmjow kaget, "Kau sepertinya ingin menanyakan perasaanku, benar bukan?"

Grimmjow pun menghela nafasnya, "Apa aku mudah ditebak ya? Sudahlah, benar kau tidak apa-apa? Dan apa maksudmu hal ini sudah biasa?" tanya Grimmjow.

Nel hanya tersenyum sedih ke arahnya dan kemudian menjawabnya, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah Tercera Espada, karena itu pasti banyak yang menggincar posisiku. Sudah banyak yang mencoba bukan hanya Cirucci saja. Dan aku sudah tahu niat Cirucci dari dulu."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau membiarkannya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"…..mungkin…..karena aku ingin dia berubah…ya, dan lagi waktu itu entah kenapa aku merasa begitu kesepian…apa kamu tahu, karena rankingku ini banyak orang yang mendekatiku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku saja karena itu aku sering menutup diri dan bersikap dingin dengan mereka….waktu itu aku tahu Cirucci cuma ingin mendekatiku karena kekuatanku…tapi—"

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi." Jawab Grimmjow sambil mengusap kepala Nel, sementara Nel hanya menjawabnya dengan senyumannya, "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu."

Entah kenapa Nel merasa Grimmjow berbeda dengan yang lain, dan ia ingin mempercayai perkataan Grimmjow. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali ke menara timur.

"Kau tidak mencari Fraccionmu?" tanya Grimmjow ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu menara.

"Tidak, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja dan lagi mereka pasti sudah dalam perjalanan ke markasku." Jawab Nel meyakinkan Grimmjow tapi, di telingan Grimmjow itu lebih untuk meyakinkan Nel sendiri.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka mencapai sebuah pintu besar dengan nomor '6'. Tapi saat sampai di sana Grimmjow baru ingat bagaimana dengan barang-barangnya yang dulu. Nel yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Grimmjow langsung menjawabnya.

"Tenang saja, barang-barangmu pasti sudah dipindahkan oleh para Numeros."

"Hn. Kurasa sampai di sini saja Nel. Kau juga perlu istirahat bukan, dan lagi kau harus mencari 2 orang itu." Ucap Grimmjow yang dijawab Nel dengan senyuman.

"Oh ya, Grimmjow kalau misalnya di tenggorokanmu terasa seperti akan terbakar minum ini." Kata Nel sambil memberikan sebuah botol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Darah." Jawab Nel sambil tersenyum," Karena kau baru habis bertarung sengit pasti kau membutuhkan darah. Yah, itu untuk jaga-jaga saja sih siapa tahu rasa haus darahmu akan muncul karena selama ini belum muncul."

Grimmjow kemudian menggambil botol,"Terima kasih, Nel." Dan seketika itu juga Nel pun menghilang dari hadapan Grimmjow dengan Sonido.

* * *

"Pesche~ Dondochaka~ Kalian di mana?" panggil Nel saat dia masuk ke dalam Markasnya.

'Sepertinya mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Lebih baik kusiapkan saja darah untuk mereka. Mereka pasti lapar sehabis bertarung.' Kemudian Nel menghilang dari markasnya untuk menggambil tempat persediaan darah yang ada di Las Noches.

Setelah itu ia berjalan kembali ke arah markasnya, ketika itu juga di hadapannya muncul seorang Numeros.

"Neliel-sama. Saya membawa pemberitahuan untuk anda." Kata Numeros itu sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada Nel, Nel kemudian menggaguk yang berarti sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Saya ingin melapor—"

* * *

3 Hari Setelah Turnamen

TOK TOK TOK

Saat Grimmjow tertidur, terdengar suara gedoran pintu markas Grimmjow.

'Ugh, siapa sih? Sudah tahu aku lagi capek.'

Kemudian dengan malasnya Grimmjow berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan membukanya, "Apa sih? Kuharap ini penting jika tidak—"

"GRIMMJOW! DI MANA NEL? BISA-BISANYA KAU MASIH TERTIDUR PADAHAL SUDAH TIGA HARI SETELAH TURNAMEN!" teriak Lilynete.

"Ada apa sih? Dan jangan berteriak kau membuatku sakit kepala dan asal kau tahu lukaku ini lumayan parah jadi biarkan aku tidur." Gerutu Grimmjow.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. DI MANA NEL?" ucap Lilynete dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, di dalam hati Grimmjow pasti tahu bahwa Lilynete pasti hanya ingin bermain bersama Nel saja jadi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu memangnya ada apa sih? Dan SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK! KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT KEPALA!"

Melihat Lilynete yang hampir menangis Grimmjow jadi merasa bersalah kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Aku minta maaf, memangnya ada apa sih? Jelaskan padaku jadi aku menggerti."

"…mereka…mereka."

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Grimmjow kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Pesche dan Dondochaka mereka– "

* * *

Nel POV

'Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Bohong. Itu pasti bohong.' Kataku sambil terus berlari.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu aku langsung berlari dan tidak mempedulikan Numeros itu. Aku terus berlari tidak peduli ke mana pun. Begitu sadar aku sudah ada di luar Las Noches tepatnya di daerah reruntuhan dekat menara barat. Aku pun langsung menyandarkan tubuhku di salah satu reruntuhan.

Tes….

Tes….

Air mataku akhirnya tidak bisa kutahan lagi, air mataku terus menggalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan walaupun aku terus mencobanya. Isak tangisku pun terus membesar dan tidak terkontrol.

Aku pun teringat kembali dengan perkataan Numeros itu. Tentang kabar menggerikan yang dia katakan padaku.

End Nel POV

* * *

Flaschback

"Saya ingin melaporkan tentang hasil tournament para Fraccion." Entah kenapa Nel mendapat firasat buruk tentang laporan kali ini. Tapi, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendengarkannya.

"Ya, lanjutkan laporanmu." Jawab Neliel.

"Mohon maaf Neliel-sama. Tapi Fraccion anda tidak beruntung dalam tournament kali ini, mereka kalah dan harus membayarnya dengan nyawa mereka." mendengar perkataan Numeros itu dunia Nel menjadi gelap.

"…kau…..berbohong…..kan?...IYA KAN!" air mata sudah mulai terbentuk di mata Nel tapi, ia berkuat untuk menahannya.

Sementara Numeros itu hanya tertunduk diam dan ini membuat Nel tidak tahan lagi ia pun berlari tanpa memperdulikan Numeros itu. Ia terus berlari, entah kenapa suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi semakin samar-samar. Dunianya menjadi gelap dan ingatan tentang hari-hari yang dia lalui bersama Pesche dan Dondochaka terus terputar di pikirannya.

Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya ia terus berlari tanpa menggetahui arah ke mana ia berlari.

End Flashback

* * *

Begitu sadar Nel sudah berada di dekat reruntuhan di menara barat. Menggingat pemberutahuan dari Numeros itu, Nel air matanya kembali menggalir dengan deras.

'Ini…salahku….kalau saja aku melarang mereka…..kalau saja aku ada di sana dan melindungi mereka….ini salahku….semua salahku….' Kata-kata ini terus berputar di dalam kepala Nel.

Sementara itu Grimmjow yang masih terluka sedang berusaha mencari Neliel dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang ada. Begitu mendengar kabar dari Lilynete kalau Pesche dan Dondochaka tidak selamat ia langsung menghilang dari hadapan Lilynete dan mencari Nel. Ia juga sempat menanyakan pada Lilynete kenapa ia tidak diberitahukan tentang berita kematian mereka, dan kenapa Lilynete baru menggetahuinya sekarang.

Sepertinya karena banyak yang menggikuti turnamen jadi pembawa pesan untuk pemberitahuan berita menjadi sangat sedikit jadi untuk menggetahui siapa saja yang selamat dan yang tidak beruntung sangat sulit. Dan Lilynete menggetahui kematian mereka dari seorang pembawa pesan yang kebetulan lewat saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke menara timur. Ia pun segera berlari ke kamar Nel dan melihat kamar itu kosong, dan bergegas ke markas Grimmjow.

Lilynete dan Grimmjow akhirnya membagi tugas dan berpencar untuk mencari Nel. Sejauh ini usahanya sama sekali belum berbuah karena ia belum menemukan Nel.

"Cih, kemana sih perginya dia itu?"

Grimmjow sudah mencari Nel dengan menggikuti jejak reiatsunya tapi karena ia masih sangat lemah, untuk mencari reiatsu Nel merupakan tugas yang sulit di kondisinya saat ini. Ia pun akhirnya sampai di daerah menara barat, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk pergi ke arah menara ini.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke daerah reruntuhan menara barat. Nel pernah menjelaskan padanya bahwa reruntuhan ini adalah akibat dari beberapa Level E yang berusaha masuk ke dalam Las Noches. Mereka berhasil masuk lewat gerbang menara barat dan menghancurkan sebagian menara Barat namun, akhirnya mereka dikalahkan Stark yang merupakan penjaga gerbang menara barat. Nel juga menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka bisa sampai masuk ke dalam Las Noches. Waktu penyerangan oleh Level E, Stark sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari misi yang diberikan Aizen kepadanya. Dan para Numeros yang diperintahkan Stark untuk menjaga gerbang tidak bisa menahan serangan mereka.

Saat Grimmjow berjalan di daerah reruntuhan itu ia bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak darah yang bercucuran di saat pertempuran itu terjadi. Dan dilihat dari sisa-sisa reruntuhan yang ada sepertinya para Vampire Level E itu sudah memberikan kerusakkan yang cukup parah pada menara barat. Untungnya menara itu sudah diperbaiki dan Stark juga memperkuat keamanan dari gerbang barat.

Mata Grimmjow sesaat melihat rambut yang berwarna hijau toska, Grimmjow kenal dengan warna itu. Dan ia tahu hanya ada satu orang yang ia tahu mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau toska. Dan orang itu adalah Nel. Ia pun dengan perlahan segera berjalan ke arah orang itu. Dan betullah, Nel berada di sana sambil menangis.

"Nel."

Grimmjow melihat Nel sentak terkaget mendengar suaranya. Perlahan Nel menatap Grimmjow dengan air mata yang masih menggalir.

"…..grimm..jow…"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Grimmjow yang hanya dijawab agukkan persetujuan dari Nel.

Grimmjow pun duduk di samping Nel, sementara Nel menggusap air matanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Suasana hening mewarnai keduanya beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Grimmjow memecahkannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu."

Sontak Nel terkaget dan langsung melihat ke arah Grimmjow yang menatap wajahnya. "…..kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Tentu saja itu bukan salahmu. Mereka semua melakukan semua itu demi dirimu dan atas kemauan mereka sendiri. Jadi, itu semua bukan salahmu." Kata Grimmjow sambil menggusap airmata Nel dengan jarinya.

"…..tapi…kalau saja aku ada di sana…kalau saja aku bisa menolong mereka..kalau saja—" belum sempat Nel melanjutkan kata-katanya Grimmjow langsung memotongnya.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, itu akan melukai harga diri mereka sebagai Fracionmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Mereka mati karena aku, Grimmjow. Ini salahku. Kalau bukan karena aku, mereka pasti masih hidup. Kalau saja aku menghentikan mereka—"

"NEL!" teriakan Grimmjow membuat Nel tersadar dari perkataannya. Saat Nel melihat wajah Grimmjow ia melihat amarah di sana tapi, ia juga melihat hal lain yang tidak bisa Nel jelaskan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghormati kematian mereka? Apa menurutmu Pesche dan Dondochaka akan senang melihatmu seperti ini? Tentu saja mereka akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini dan menyia-nyiakan kematian mereka begitu saja. Karena ini bukan salahmu. Biar kuperjelas sekali lagi. Ini. Bukan. Salahmu. Karena itu kau harus menghormati mereka dengan melanjutkan hidupmu dan hidup untuk bagian mereka juga. Mengerti?" Nel hanya terdiam di sana tanpa bisa bergerak ia hanya terus mencerna perkataan Grimmjow.

* * *

Nel POV

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saja sambil mencerna kata-kata Grimmjow.

'Tentu saja Pesche dan Dondochaka pasti tidak senang melihatku seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan bertambah sedih dan aku tidak ingin mereka sedih. Grimmjow benar. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus kuat.'

Saat itu juga entah kenapa di dalam kepalaku terputar hari-hari yang selalu kulalui bersama Pesche, Dondochaka, Cirucci, Stark, dan Lilynete. Kemudian aku teringat akan Lilynete dan Stark yang selalu bersamaku. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul dalam hatiku.

'…..Lilynete….Stark…..mereka pasti sangat khawatir…..apa mereka mau memaafkanku?'

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu." kata Grimmjow.

Mendengar perkataan Grimmjow aku terkaget, Grimmjow sepertinya melihat ekspresi mukaku yang kebingungan menjawabnya, "Kau gampang ditebak dari mukamu aku sudah tahu kau berpikir seperti apa. Jadi, tenang saja kami akan memaafkanmu asal kau tidak melakukannya lagi. Mengerti?"

Entah kenapa itu kata terakhir Grimmjow terdengar bukan seperti pertanyaan, tapi seperti perintah. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya menggagukkan jawabanku padanya. Grimmjow yang melihat jawabanku pun langsung tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, kembali." Ucapnya kepadaku.

"..tapi…"

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku, Lilynete dan Stark akan selalu bersamamu. Oke?"

Entah kenapa perkataan Grimmjow membuatku merasa damai, aku pun tersenyum berterima kasih kepadanya. Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil tapi, aku tahu bahwa itu sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow pun sambil terus memegang tanganku menuntunku kembali ke menara timur.

* * *

Hooooooooh

Selesai juga 1 chapter huoooooo senangnya wkwkwkwkwk

Untuk para reader setiaku…hiks…hiks… makasih ya, dan maaf karena saia telat banget update habis saya nunggu yang review eh gak ada. Sampe begalau deh hehe :p yang jelas Thanks banget buat yang review

Dan chapter selanjutnya akan saia post dua hari lagi atau kalau cepat besok langsung saya post deh.

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mau melanjutkan membaca fic saya ini. Mohon dukungannya.

Review ya ;D

Dan hamba mohon ampun atas lama sekali hiatusnya mohon maaf hehe (_ _)


End file.
